Como Seducir a un Granuja
by coco cullenswan
Summary: Código de conducta de un sinvergüenza: Las vírgenes están totalmente prohibidas, especialmente si dicha virgen resulta ser la hermana de tu amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de**** VICKY DREILING****. Traducida por ****MR.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Cuidado con los sinvergüenzas, granujas y canallas…**

**Lady Isabella Swan está en un apuro. Comenzó cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano —a quien ha guardado durante mucho tiempo un gran secreto— accedió a actuar como su tutor en la temporada, solo para seducirla después en medio de un atrevido vals.**

**Pero cuando la música se detuvo y la expectante sociedad esperaba que Edward Cullen, el Conde de Masen, la reclamara como suya, él mostró su desinterés claramente. En lugar de sucumbir a la humillación, Isabella hizo lo que cualquier joven recientemente rechazada y con un perverso ingenio hace; secretamente y pluma en mano, escribe una guía que muestra a las damas como seducir a los granujas más impenitentes… y acaba siendo el más caliente escándalo en todo Londres. **

**Todo honorable canalla sabe que las hermanas de sus amigos están prohibidas, pero Edward vislumbra en Isabella una chispa traviesa en sus ojos a la que no es capaz de resistirse. Intentó apartarla de su lado como pudo, pero pasa sus días escuchando su risa y las noches soñando con sus besos. Siempre había evitado a jóvenes inocentes y a madres que sólo tienen en mente encontrar al mejor marido para sus hijas, pero… ¿acaso un hombre que no tenía intención alguna de casarse habrá encontrado a la candidata ideal para ser su esposa?**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Código de conducta de un sinvergüenza: Las vírgenes están totalmente prohibidas, especialmente si dicha virgen resulta ser la hermana de tu amigo.

Richmond, Inglaterra, 1817

Él había llegado tarde como de costumbre.

Edward Cullen, Conde de Masen, giraba su sombrero mientras caminaba tranquilamente a lo largo de la acera hacia la casa de su madre. Una fresca brisa rozó su pelo y azotó su cara. En la menguante luz del atardecer, Ashdown House con su parte superior almenada y sus torretas se mantenía inquebrantable junto a las orillas del Támesis.

Normalmente, Edward temía las obligatorias visitas semanales. Su madre y sus tres hermanas casadas se habían vuelto cada vez más exigentes con su falta de una novia desde que su mejor amigo se había casado el verano pasado. No hicieron ningún secreto de lo decepcionadas que estaban con él, pero él estaba acostumbrado a ser el granuja de la familia.

Hoy, sin embargo, esperaba ver a su mejor amigo, Emmet Swan, el Duque de Shelbourne. Después de que el mayordomo, Jones, le dejara entrar, Edward se quitó sus guantes y abrigo.

—¿Están Emmet y su hermana aquí todavía?

—El Duque y Lady Isabella llegaron hace dos horas —dijo Jones.

—Excelente. —Edward no podía esperar para relatar su última escapada subida de tono a su amigo. La tarde pasada, había conocido a Leah y Emily, dos traviesas bailarinas quienes le habían hecho una proposición indecente. Deseando no parecer demasiado ansioso, había prometido pensar sobre el asunto, sin embargo tenía la intención de aceptar sus dos-al-precio-de-una.

El fastidioso Jones pasó la mirada por la cabeza de Edward críticamente.

—Perdóneme, milord, pero usted podría desear ocuparse de su pelo.

—¿No me digas? —Edward pretendió ser ignorante y echó un vistazo a sus mechones azotados por el viento en el espejo encima de la mesa del recibidor—. Perfecto. El pelo desordenado está causando furor.

—Si usted lo dice, milord. Edward se giró.

—¿Supongo que todo el mundo está esperando en el salón dorado?

—Sí, milord. Su madre ha preguntado por usted varias veces.

Edward echó un vistazo fuera del gran hall y sonrió a la estatua gigante junto a la escalera.

—Ah, mi madre ha tomado interés por las estatuas desnudas, ¿verdad?

El normalmente estoico Jones hizo un sospecho y ahogado sonido. A continuación se aclaró la garganta.

—Apolo fue entregado ayer.

—Completado con su lira y su serpiente, veo. Bien, voy a darle la bienvenida a la familia. —Las botas de Edward repiquetearon sobre el suelo de mármol a cuadros mientras daba un paseo hasta el hueco de la escalera, una proeza arquitectónica que hacía que la parte inferior de los escalones de piedra pareciera suspendido en el aire. En la base de las escaleras, hizo una pausa para inspeccionar la reproducción e hizo una mueca ante los minúsculos genitales de Apolo —. Pobre bastardo.

Unos pasos sonaron arriba. Edward levantó la mirada para encontrar a Emmet bajando a zancadas los escalones alfombrados.

—¿Evaluando a la competencia? —dijo Emmet. Edward sonrió.

—Demonios. Es el viejo casado.

—Vi tu carruaje desde la ventana. —Emmet dio un paso sobre el suelo de mármol y palmeó a Edward en el hombro—. Luces como si acabaras de caerte de la cama.

Edward movió sus cejas y dejó que su amigo imaginase lo que quisiera.

—¿Cómo está tu duquesa?

Una breve, preocupada expresión revoloteó por sus ojos.

—El doctor dice que todo progresa bien. Tiene dos meses de confinamiento. —Lanzó un ventoso suspiro—. Yo quería un hijo, pero ahora estoy rezando por un parto seguro.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Un día te tocará a ti, y estaré allí para consolarte.

Ese día nunca llegaría.

—¿Y renunciar a mi soltería? Nunca —dijo. Emmet sonrió.

—Te lo recordaré cuando asista a tu boda. —Edward cambió el tema.

—¿Supongo que tu hermana está bien? —Su madre planeaba patrocinar a Lady Isabella esta temporada mientras la duquesa viuda permanecía en el campo con su nuera muy embarazada.

—Isabella está deseando que llegue la temporada, pero hay un problema —dijo Emmet —. Llegó una carta de Bath hace media hora. Tu abuela ha vuelto a sufrir de palpitaciones al corazón.

Edward gruñó. La Abuela era famosa por sus palpitaciones. Sucumbía a ellas en los momentos más inconvenientes y los describía en un minuto, amando relatar a cualquiera que tuviera la desafortunada suerte de estar a su alrededor. Debido a la disminución de la audición de la Abuela, esto significaba cualquiera dentro del campo de gritos.

—Mientras hablamos, tu madre y tus hermanas están discutiendo quien debería viajar a verla —dijo Emmet.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Lo resolveremos. —No dudaba que sus hermanas pretendieran huir a Bath, como siempre hacían cuando su abuela invocaba su dolencia favorita. Normalmente su madre se iba también, pero se había comprometido a patrocinar a Isabella.

Una malhumorada voz resonó desde el rellano de la escalera.

—Edward, te has entretenido demasiado. Madre está esperando.

Edward levantó la mirada para encontrar a su hermana mayor, Tanya, haciéndole señas con sus dedos como si él fuera uno de sus indisciplinados mocosos.

—Mi querida hermana, no tenía idea que estabais tan ansiosas por mi compañía. Eso enternece mi corazón.

Se le ensancharon las fosas nasales.

—Nuestra abuela está enferma, y Madre está inquieta. No deberías añadirte a su irritación por demorarte.

—Pobre Madre, un jerez para sus nervios. Iré de un momento a otro —dijo. Tanya mordisqueó sus labios, se giró, y prácticamente se alejó dando pisotones.

Los hombros de Edward se sacudieron por la risa mientras volvía su atención a su amigo.

—Después de cenar, haremos una breve aparición en el salón y haremos nuestra escapada al club.

—Yo no debería. Estoy planeando salir mañana en la madrugada —dijo Emmet.

Edward encogió los hombros para ocultar su decepción. Debería haber sabido que el muchacho pretendía regresar con su esposa inmediatamente. Nada sería nunca lo mismo ahora que su amigo estaba casado.

—Bien, entonces, ¿vamos a reunirnos con los demás?

Mientras subían las escaleras, Emmet lo miró fijamente con una expresión enigmática.

—Ha pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos.

—Sí, así es.

La última vez había sido en la boda de Emmet hacía nueve meses. Tenía la intención de visitar a los recién casados después de un intervalo decente. Entonces llegó una carta de Emmet con la exultante noticia de su inminente paternidad.

Los pies de Edward se habían sentido como si estuvieran sumergidos en un pantano.

Después que entraron en el salón, Edward se detuvo. Estaba sólo periféricamente consciente de las miradas con el ceño fruncido que le dirigían los maridos de sus hermanas desde el aparador. Toda su atención estaba centrada sobre una esbelta dama sentada en el sofá entre su madre y su hermana más joven, Bree. La luz de las velas brillaba sobre los rizos chocolate de la dama mientras bajaba la mirada a un cuaderno de bocetos sobre su regazo. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Podía esta deliciosa criatura ser Isabella?

Cómo si sintiera su mirada, ella lo miró. Él asimiló su transformación, aturdido por los sutiles cambios. En los pasados nueve meses, la leve plenitud de sus mejillas había desaparecido, destacando sus esculpidos pómulos. Incluso su expresión había cambiado. En lugar de su habitual sonrisa traviesa, lo miró con una sonrisa ensayada.

La dulce muchachita que había conocido toda su vida se había convertido en una mujer. Una hermosa mujer, de infarto.

El sonido de la voz de su madre lo sacudió.

—Emmet, por favor, siéntate. Edward, no te quedes ahí embobado. Ven y saluda a Isabella.

Tanya y su otra hermana Irina estaban sentadas en un par de sillas cerca de la chimenea, intercambiando astutas sonrisas. Sin duda habían tramado un complot para atraparlo en la ratonera del párroco. Probablemente pensaron que estaría tan impresionado como los numerosos cachorros que competían por la atención de Isabella cada temporada. Pero él estaba sólo un poco desconcertado por su transformación.

Determinado a encargarse de sí mismo, caminó hacia ella, dobló una pierna, y extendió el brazo en una ridícula reverencia vista por última vez en el siglo dieciséis.

Cuando se irguió, su madre hizo una mueca.

—Edward, tu cabello está levantado. Te ves como un disoluto. — Sonrió como un mequetrefe.

—Vaya, gracias, Madre.

La ronca risa de Isabella atrajo su atención. Colocó el puño en su cadera y movió sus cejas.

—Sin duda, romperás una docena de corazones esta temporada, pequeña Bella. Ella lo contempló por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—Quizá uno capturará mis afectos.

La cara de Helena de Troya había lanzado al agua una docena de barcos, pero la natural voz rasposa de Isabella podía hacer caer a un millar de hombres. ¿De dónde diablos había salido ese absurdo pensamiento? Ella había crecido hasta convertirse en una impresionante joven, pero él siempre había pensado en ella como la pequeña marimacho que se subía a los árboles y rasaba piedras.

Bree se levantó.

—Edward, toma mi asiento. Deberías ver los bocetos de Isabella.

Pretendió aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad. Durante años, se había burlado de Isabella y animado en sus travesuras. Después de sentarse junto a ella, sonrió y golpeó el papel.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, diablillo?

Ella le mostró un boceto de Stonehenge.

—Dibujé esto el pasado verano cuando viajé con Alice y su familia.

—Stonehenge es impresionante —dijo la condesa.

Él obedientemente se quedó mirando como Isabella giraba la página.

—Son unas rocas grandes.- Isabella rió.

—Granuja.

Él colocó un rizo tras su oreja. Cuando ella golpeó su mano, él rió. Era la misma pequeña Bella que siempre había conocido.

Pesados pasos resonaron fuera de las puertas del salón. Todo el mundo se levantó cuando Lady Masen, su tía abuela Esme, avanzó pesadamente al interior. Grises rizos embutidos asomaban del verde turbante con altas plumas. Ella lanzó una mirada a la madre de Edward y frunció el ceño.

—Elizabeth, esa estatua es horrible. Si quieres un hombre desnudo, búscate uno que esté respirando.

La boca de Edward se esforzó para no reírse a carcajadas. La condesa abanicó su acalorado rostro.

—Esme, por favor, cuida tus palabras.

—Bah. —Hester guiñó el ojo a Edward—. Ven a darle a tu tía un beso, granuja.

Cuando lo cumplió, ella murmuró:

—Eres el único sensato en este grupo. Emmet se inclinó ante ella.

—Lady Masen.

Hester lo observó con apreciación.

—Emmet, apuesto diablo. He oído que no has perdido el tiempo poniendo a tu mujer con niño.

La madre y la hermana más joven de Edward jadearon. Tanya se aclaró la garganta.

—Tía Esme, nosotros no hablamos de esos asuntos delicados.

Hester gruñó y mantuvo su mirada de complicidad en Emmet.

—He oído que tu duquesa tiene coraje. Traerá a tu hijo al mundo sin percance, corrijo mis palabras.

Edward contempló a su astuta vieja tía con una sonrisa cariñosa. Podría ser excéntrica, pero había intentado tranquilizar a su viejo amigo. Y sólo por eso la adoraba.

Condujo a Esme a una silla y se sentó a su lado. Sus amplias caderas apenas cabían entre los brazos. Después de ajustar sus plumas, llevó su monóculo hacia sus ojos e inspeccionó a Isabella.

—Tía Esme, recuerdas a Lady Isabella —dijo Tanya, como si hablara con un niño—. Es la hermana de Emmet.

—Sé quién es ella. —Esme bajó su monóculo—. ¿Por qué estás todavía soltera, muchacha? Isabella se ruborizó.

—Estoy esperando al hombre correcto.

—Oí que rechazaste una docena de propuestas desde tu presentación. ¿Es cierto?

—No llevo la cuenta —murmuró Isabella. Esme soltó una carcajada.

—¿Hubo tantos que no puedes recordarlos?

Observando la desconcertada expresión de Isabella, Edward intervino.

—Madre, entiendo que tenemos un pequeño problema. La Abuela está alegando una enfermedad de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Su madre y hermanas manifestaron que debían asumir que la Abuela estaba realmente enferma. Finalmente, la Tía Esme interrumpió:

—Oh, Elizabeth. Sabes muy bien que mi hermana sólo está buscando atención.

—Esme, ¿cómo puedes decir tal cosa? —dijo la condesa.

—Porque ha hecho un hábito de ello. —Esme inhaló—. Imagino que tú y tus chicas estáis planeando salir a la carrera a Bath por un tonto recado de nuevo.

—No podemos correr el riesgo —dijo Tanya—. Si la Abuela empeoró, nunca nos lo perdonaríamos.

—Ella debería venir a la ciudad donde pueda estar cerca de la familia. Me ofrecí a compartir mi casa con ella, pero se niega a abandonar a sus compinches de Carmen —dijo Esme.

—Ella tiene sus hábitos de vida —Edward sonrió a su tía—. Pocas damas son tan aventureras como tú.

—Cierto —dijo Esme, acicalándose.

La Condesa dirigió a Edward una mirada suplicante.

—¿Podrías escribir a Jasper para informarle?

—No estoy seguro de sus señas en la actualidad —dijo Edward. Su hermano pequeño había estado viajando por el continente durante más de un año.

Montague, el marido de Tanya, bajó su periódico.

—Eso es tiempo pasado, Jasper regresó a casa y dejó de rastrillar su camino por el continente. Él necesita elegir una carrera y ser un miembro responsable de la familia.

Edward lo contempló como si fuera un mosquito.

—Vendrá a casa cuando se canse de deambular. —Esperaba que Jasper regresara para la temporada de Londres, pero su hermano no había escrito en más de dos meses.

Montague cerró su periódico.

—Volverá tan pronto como tú le cortes y le dejes sin un centavo.

Edward ignoró a su cuñado menos favorito y volvió su atención a su madre.

—¿Y qué pasa con Isabella? Su hermano la trajo. Madre, ¿no puedes quedarte?

—Oh, no puedo pedir tal cosa —dijo Isabella —. Puedo quedarme con Alice o con Jessica. Las madres de mis amigas me recibirán, estoy segura.

—Las madres de sus amigas estarán demasiado ocupadas con sus propias hijas —dijo Esme —. Yo podría patrocinar a Isabella. Ella será la sensación de la temporada.

Siguió un largo silencio. La madre y las hermanas de Edward se miraron unas otras con consternación apenas disimulada. Consideraban a Esme un poco atolondrada, pero él sabía que su tía tenía una prodigiosa inteligencia, aunque un poco contundente en sus maneras.

La condesa se aclaró la garganta.

—Esme, querida, eso es demasiado amable de tu parte, pero quizá no has pensado en lo agotador que serán todos esos entretenimientos.

—Nunca me canso, Elizabeth —dijo—. Disfrutaré patrocinando a la muchacha. Es bastante bonita y parece animada. La tendré comprometida en cuestión de semanas.

Edward controló su expresión. ¿Isabella casada? Parecía tan… equivocado. A pesar de que él sabía que era costumbre de las damas casarse jóvenes, la idea no parecía encajar bien con él.

Emmet miró a Esme.

—Por supuesto, ella lleva cuatro temporadas, pero casarse es de por vida. No voy a apresurarla. Esme miró a Isabella.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacha?

—Veintiuno —dijo.

—Es mayor de edad, pero estoy de acuerdo que el matrimonio no debe tomarse a la ligera. Emmet estudió a su hermana.

—Yo deberé aprobar cualquier relación seria.

Cuando Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, Edward sonrió. No envidiaba al hombre lo suficientemente audaz para pedir el permiso de Emmet para cortejar a Isabella. El viejo muchacho había mantenido una férrea rienda sobre ella por años… también él debería.

—Ahora que el asunto está resuelto, vayamos a cenar —dijo Esme—. Estoy hambrienta.

Después de que las damas se retiraran de la sala de estar, Edward sacó el oporto. Los maridos de sus hermanas intercambiaron miradas significativas. Emmet mantuvo silencio, pero los observaba con expresión cautelosa.

Montague cruzó sus pequeñas manos sobre la mesa y se dirigió a Edward.

—Lady Isabella no puede quedarse con Esme. Las atrevidas maneras y las ideas revolucionarias de tu tía pueden ser una mala influencia para la chica.

Edward se encontró con la mirada de Emmet.

—¿Te unirás a mí en el estudio?

Emmet asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se levantaron. Cuando Edward se apoderó de un candelabro del aparador, Montague se levantó de la mesa.

—Tanya se quedará y cuidará de Isabella.

—Mi hermana está decidida a ir a Bath —dijo Edward—. No va a descansar tranquila a menos que vea que nuestra abuela está bien. —Lo último que él quería era exponer a Isabella al amargo matrimonio de su hermana.

—Sabes muy bien que tu abuela finge enfermedades —dijo Montague—. Si tu madre y hermanas se negaran a ir, eso podría poner fin a esta tontería.

Edward se dio cuenta que Montague había aprovechado la oportunidad para mantener a su esposa en casa. El hombre constantemente preguntaba a Tanya sobre su paradero y la reprochaba incluso si hablaba con otro hombre.

—Iré a discutir el asunto con Emmet. Caballeros, disfrutad vuestro oporto. Empezó a girarse cuando la voz de Montague lo detuvo.

—Maldito seas, Edward. Alguien necesita hacerse responsable de la chica.

Edward caminó a zancadas alrededor de la mesa y amenazó a su cuñado.

—No tienes nada que decir al respecto. —A continuación bajó su voz—. Recordarás mi advertencia.

Montague lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se mordió la lengua. Edward le lanzó una sonrisa malvada. Por Navidad, el hombre había hecho unos demasiado denigrantes comentarios sobre Tanya. Edward lo había llevado a un lado y amenazó con molerlo a palos si alguna vez volvía a tratarla irrespetuosamente.

Mientras él y Emmet se alejaban a zancadas, Edward murmuró:

—Maldita bestia.

—Montague resiente tu influencia política, tu fortuna, y tu altura superior. Se siente inferior y participa en absurdas competiciones para demostrar que es el más varonil.

Edward deseaba mandar a Montague al diablo. El hombre había hecho campaña por la mano de su hermana y le había colmado de atenciones. Había mostrado sus verdaderos colores poco después de la boda.

Cuando entraron al estudio, el olor del cuero impregnaba la sala. Edward colocó el candelabro sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se desplomó en una de las sillas delante del enorme escritorio de madera. La chimenea estaba vacía enfriando la habitación. El nunca hacía uso del estudio. Años antes, había tomado habitaciones en el Albany. Su familia lo había desaprobado, pero él necesitaba escapar del dominio de su padre.

Emmet examinó los alrededores y se sentó junto a Edward.

—Este estudio prácticamente no ha cambiado desde la muerte de tu padre.

El había muerto repentinamente de un ataque al corazón hacía ocho años, cerrando cualquier oportunidad de reconciliación entre ellos. Un pensamiento tonto. No había nada que él pudiera haber hecho para cambiar la opinión de su padre sobre él.

—Tu padre era un buen hombre —dijo Emmet—. Su consejo fue inestimable para mí.

—Él te admiraba —dijo Edward.

Emmet sin ayuda había restaurado su fortuna después de descubrir que su difunto padre, un derrochador, lo había dejado con monstruosas deudas.

—Envidiaba tu libertad —dijo Emmet.

—Tuve una época fácil comparada contigo. —El padre de Edward tampoco le había dejado olvidarlo. De forma espontánea, las palabras que su padre había dicho hacía más de una docena de años se hicieron eco en su cerebro. ¿Sabes siquiera lo mucho que cuesta satisfacer el honor de Westcott?

Mentalmente cerró de golpe la puerta al recuerdo.

—Viejo, tu hermana puede preferir quedarse con una de sus amigas, pero te aconsejo no aceptar si ella desea quedarse con Lady Jessica. He oído un desagradable rumor sobre su hermano. Según parece, Mike tiene una criada embarazada. —Ningún caballero honorable debía aprovecharse de sus sirvientes.

La cara de Emmet exteriorizó su repulsión.

—Dios bendito. Él es repugnante.

—Si lo prefieres, lleva a tu hermana con la madre de Alice Hardwick.

—No, tu tía está bien. La Sra. Hardwick debe concentrarse en su propia hija—. Emmet frunció el ceño—. No puedo abusar.

Emmet probablemente se sentía un poco culpable porque Alice y Jesica habían dedicado toda la temporada del año anterior a su inusual cortejo.

—Mi tía es un viejo pájaro impertinente, pero es bastante inofensiva. Esme disfrutará acompañando a Isabella por la ciudad.

Emmet miró de reojo a Edward.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Un extraño presentimiento cayó sobre Edward. Conocía a Emmet desde que estaban en los andadores, porque sus madres habían sido amigas íntimas. En Eton, él y Emmet se habían unido para defenderse de los chicos más mayores a quienes les gustaba atormentar a lo más jóvenes. Edward conocía a su amigo muy bien, pero no tenía idea de lo que Emmet pretendía pedirle.

Emmet soltó la respiración.

—¿Actuarás como el guardián no oficial de mi hermana?

Edward se rió.

—¿Yo, su guardián? Seguramente bromeas.

—Tan pronto como los cazafortunas descubran que no estoy presente, irán como buitres sobre Isabella. No me sentiré tranquilo a menos que un hombre formal esté ahí para protegerla de los granujas.

—Pero… pero yo soy un granuja —farfulló. Por supuesto, ella había florecido en una joven extraordinariamente hermosa, pero era la hermana de su amigo. Incluso entre los granujas, era un punto de honor evitar a las hermanas de los amigos.

—Has visto crecer a mi hermana de la misma forma que yo —dijo Emmet—. Es casi como una hermana para ti.

Nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma. Para él, ella era simplemente pequeña Bella, siempre lista para un poco de travesura. Él nunca se había cansado de desafiarla a hacer algo impropio de una dama, pero ella ni una sola vez había dado marcha atrás.

—Viejo, sabes que le tengo cariño, pero no estoy en condiciones de ser el guardián de nadie.

—Tú siempre has cuidado de ella — dijo Emmet.

La culpa brotó en su pecho. Su propia familia pensaba que él era un sinvergüenza irresponsable, con buena razón. Él nunca había sabido como localizar a su propio hermano. Pero claramente Emmet tenía completa fe en él.

Emmet pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—Debería permanecer en Londres para vigilar a Isabella, pero no puedo soportar dejar a mi esposa. No importa lo que haga, sentiré como si hubiera ofendido a una de ellas.

Ah, diablos. Emmet nunca le había pedido un favor antes. Él era como un hermano para él. ¡Maldita sea! No podía negarse.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, viejo.

—Gracias —dijo Emmet—. Hay una cosa más. No te va a gustar. Edward levantó sus cejas.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Emmet entrecerró los ojos.

—Deberás dejar de ser un granuja por lo que dure la temporada. Él rió.

—¿Qué?

—Me has oído. No habrá bailarinas, actrices o cortesanas. Llámalas como quieras, pero no vas a relacionarte con putas mientras cuidas de mi hermana.

Él resopló.

—No es como si fuera a alardear de una amante en la cara de tu hermana.

—Tus romances son famosos. —Emmet golpeó su pulgar en el brazo de la silla—. A menudo he sospechado que disfrutas con tu mala reputación.

Él hacía bromas a cerca de sus numerosas amantes. Todo el mundo, incluyendo su amigo, creía sus cuentos chinos. Mientras fuera un autentico calavera, Edward posiblemente no podría estar a la altura de las expectativas -¿o era de las bajas expectativas?- de los exagerados informes de sus conquistas.

—No voy a aceptar el celibato —dijo.

—Ni siquiera intentas ser discreto. Isabella te adora. No quiero desilusionarle.

—Seré discreto con mis relaciones —murmuró Edward.

—De acuerdo —dijo Emmet.

Mejor olvidaba el ménage á trois con Leah y Emily. Lo apenaba bastante, puesto que nunca había jugueteado con dos mujeres a la vez, pero posiblemente no podría mantener esa clase de perversos asuntos bajo las proverbiales cubiertas.

Emmet golpeó de nuevo su pulgar.

—Escríbeme periódicamente y déjame saber cómo va mi hermana.

—Lo haré —dijo Edward—. No te preocupes. Isabella se irá acostumbrando a los abruptos modales de mi tía.

—Cuando el bebé nazca, lleva a mi hermana a casa. —Sonrió—. Rose ya le pidió a Isabella que sea la madrina. ¿Querrás ser el padrino?

Un nudo se formó en su pecho, pero se forzó a sonreír.

—¿Confiarías en un granuja como yo en lo que respecta a tu hijo?

—No hay nadie en quien confíe más, amigo mío.

Edward alejó su mirada, sabiendo que no se merecía el respeto de su amigo.

**Una nueva adaptación a ver si me llega la inspiración y sigo con mis fics… Espero que les guste y perdonen mi ausencia… **

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de**** VICKY DREILING****. Traducida por ****MR.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Secretos de seducción de una dama: En caso de dudar de sus sentimientos, pida consejo a sus amigos.

Al día siguiente en la casa solariega de Esme.

Nadie podía resistirse a Edward. Ni siquiera los perros.

Isabella se echó a reír cuando los dos spaniel King Charles abandonaron a Esme y a los trozos de tarta con los que los estaba alimentando. Las dos criaturas de ojos saltones meneaban las colas mientras ladraban y corrían en círculos alrededor de los pies de Edward.

Esme dio unas palmadas.

—Caro, Byron, ¡deteneos!

Ellos gimieron y le tocaron con la pata.

—Cuidado con las botas —dijo.

Luego se agachó para acariciar su largo pelaje. Los dos spaniel se sentaron sobre sus traseros, jadeando con el éxtasis típico de un perrito.

—Has conseguido cautivarlos —dijo Isabella —. Estoy bastante celosa, ya sabes. No son tan cariñosos conmigo.

Él levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ah, pero lo soy yo.

Sus palabras la animaron. Después de no haberlo visto durante nueve largos meses, le preocupaba que las cosas pudieran resultar incómodas entre ellos. Ayer habían estado rodeados de tantas personas y luego él había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en el estudio con su hermano. Hoy, sin embargo, sentía como si los meses se hubieran derretido como la nieve.

Esme cambió de postura en el sofá rojo, con dos horribles esfinges doradas haciendo de apoyabrazos.

—Bueno, sobrino, ¿no tienes un beso para tu tía?

Con una sonrisa lenta, Edward enderezó su cuerpo alto y poderoso y se acercó a ella. Naturalmente, los perros le siguieron. Después depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla empolvada de su tía; ella le dio un golpecito con el abanico.

—Tienes la corbata torcida y el cabello despeinado.

Isabella sonrió. Solo Edward podía hacer que su descuidado atuendo, pareciera juvenilmente apuesto. Como siempre, sus mechones de pelo de color cobrizo y de aspecto rebelde parecían arrastrados por el viento, una consecuencia de su tendencia a retorcer el sombrero de copa en vez de llevarlo puesto.

—No has visto mi salón desde que lo redecoré la temporada pasada —dijo Esme—. Mi pasión por el estilo egipcio se ha incrementado.

Él se acercó a una vitrina de cristal. Entonces miró a Isabella por encima del hombro con una expresión diabólica.

—Tía, ¿la momia es auténtica?

—Es una reproducción —dijo Esme—. Pero los pergaminos que adornan el techo son verdaderas antigüedades.

Isabella reprimió una sonrisa ante el horrible decorado. Estatuas, pirámides y urnas faraónicas doradas abarrotaban las numerosas mesas negras. Gran parte del mobiliario tenían enormes pies con garras, en vez de las patas que normalmente tienen los muebles. Afortunadamente, Hester por la mañana temprano le había enseñado un dormitorio normal. Isabella casi languideció de alivio. Dios mío, había temido tener que dormir entre unas momias.

—Siéntate —dijo Esme a Edward.

Los perros lo siguieron hasta el sofá donde estaba sentada Isabella. Edward miró a los perros y señaló la alfombra.

—Sentaos.

Los spaniel obedecieron con la lengua colgando.

—Has conquistado a mis mascotas —dijo Esme. Se encorvó al lado de Isabella.

—Por desgracia, me temo que Byron tiene un derecho previo sobre los sentimientos de Caro. Eso me destroza el corazón.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, pero la verdad es que había extrañado sus bromas tontas durante los largos meses de otoño e invierno. Había mantenido la esperanza de que visitara a su familia, ya que nunca se había mantenido alejado durante tanto tiempo. Había agonizado por su ausencia y temía que hubiera iniciado una relación con otra persona. Anoche, Tanya le había susurrado que seguramente pronto tendría que llamarla hermana. Las esperanzas de Isabella se habían disparado, sabiendo que su familia lo aprobaría.

La voz de Edward la sobresaltó.

—¿Tu hermano se marchó temprano esta mañana como estaba previsto? Asintió con la cabeza.

—Tu madre y tus hermanas se fueron al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto, su hermano le había dado todo tipo de sombrías advertencias. Pero cuando la abrazó, había sabido que los sermones eran debidos sólo a que estaba preocupado por ella.

Esme miró a Isabella.

—¿Vas a servir el té?

Se levantó y se acercó con la bandeja. Edward y los perros la siguieron. Cuando cortó una generosa ración de pastel, él rompió un pedazo y se lo comió antes de que pudiera ponerlo en el plato.

—Umm, desayuno.

—Es bien pasado el mediodía, eres un pagano —le dijo ella.

—La hora habitual de despertarse para un caballero ocioso.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras se chupaba una miga del dedo.

No podía respirar. Le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Edward tomando su rostro entre las manos. Se imaginó sus labios descendiendo hasta los suyos. Más de uno de sus pretendientes habían tratado de besarla, pero ella nunca lo había permitido. Quería guardar todos sus besos para Edward.

Sus pensamientos giraban mientras servía el té. Aunque no tenía experiencia, había visto a su hermano besar a su esposa, Rosalie, rápidamente en los labios unas cuantas veces. Isabella había pensado en su dulce beso. Una vez, sin embargo, había vuelto al salón para recuperar su novela y vio a Rosalie sentada en el regazo de Emmet. Se besaban con la lengua. Sorprendida, había huido antes de que la vieran.

Edward tomó la taza que le ofrecía, apuró hasta la última gota y la dejó a un lado. Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Más?

—No, gracias.

Le sirvió una taza a Esme y se la dio. Hester le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Isabella se puso rígida, preguntándose si de alguna manera había disgustado a la tía de Esme.

—Ven a sentarte conmigo, Isabella, y hablemos —dijo Edward.

Los spaniels le siguieron mientras Edward la llevaba de vuelta al sofá. Se sentó junto a ella otra vez. Los perros se sentaron a sus pies, mirándole con esperanza. Él estiró sus largas piernas, atrayendo su atención. Los ceñidos pantalones mostraban sus musculosos muslos.

—¿Pequeña Bella? —dijo.

Su cara ardía. Oh, Dios mío, ¿la habría pillado comiéndoselo con los ojos? Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Te contó tu hermano que me pidió que actúe como tu tutor extraoficial?

—Sí.

Después de que Emmet la hubiera informado, Isabella había luchado para no revelar su emoción. Sin embargo, sospechaba que su madre se opondría, pero su hermano había tomado la decisión. En cuanto a lo que Isabella podía decir, Emmet no sospechaba lo que sentía por Edward. Por supuesto, su madre lo había adivinado. Antes de que Isabella hubiera abandonado la casa, su madre le había dicho en privado que abandonara su encaprichamiento juvenil. Según ella, era un camino seguro al dolor.

Isabella tenía la intención de demostrarle a su madre que estaba equivocada.

—Prometí acompañarte a bailes y otros espectáculos —dijo Edward—. No tienes que preocuparte. No voy a obstaculizar a los muchachos que caigan rendidos a tus pies.

Se le encogió el estómago. ¿Él creía que prefería a los hombres más jóvenes? Debía hacerle saber que eso no era cierto.

—No tengo ningún interés en niños que miran fijamente y tartamudean.

—Están demasiado impresionados para ser peligrosos —dijo Edward—. Mantendré lejos a los canallas.

—Sé que me protegerás —dijo.

Siempre había velado por ella, incluso cuando era una niña.

Esme le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Isabella se mordió el labio, por temor a que la tía de Edward pensara que era una coqueta descarada.

Edward le dirigió a su tía una sonrisa perezosa.

—Asegúrate de enviarme una lista de todas las invitaciones de Isabella.

—Ridículo —dijo Esme, con voz excesivamente alta—. No hay necesidad de que persigas a los muchachos como si fueras un sabueso.

Isabella inhaló. Oh, no, Esme lo echaría todo a perder.

—Ah, pero una promesa es una promesa. —Introdujo un rizo tras su oreja—. ¿No te importa, verdad, pequeña Bella?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se lo imaginó acostado a su lado, junto a ella bajo un dosel de árboles. Tiraría de su rizo y le diría: quiero besarte.

La fantasía estalló como una pompa de jabón al oír su voz.

—Ahora, voy a dejar a las damas con el té y sus cotilleos. Se levantó con él.

—¿Tienes que irte tan pronto?

—Me temo que sí. Hasta luego.

Dejó el salón, con Byron y Caro ladrando mientras correteaban tras él. Isabella soltó un suspiro melancólico y se hundió en el sofá.

—Nunca lo atraparás si le pones tu corazón en la mano.

La voz de Esme la sobresaltó.

—Yo... eh, no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir.

—Por supuesto que sí. Haces que tus tiernos sentimientos sean bastante obvios.

Hizo una mueca. Mamá le había dicho lo mismo, pero Isabella no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba. Esme la analizó durante un buen rato.

—Lo que necesitas son lecciones de seducción.

Miró a Esme con cautela, sin saber lo que tenía en mente.

—Es usted muy amable, pero no creo que pueda ayudarme.

Dudaba de que la excéntrica Esme dispensara cualquier consejo útil y esperaba que se olvidara del asunto.

—Tonterías, estaré encantada de enseñarte —dijo Esme.

Como invitada, Isabella no podía rechazarla sin que pareciera un insulto. Se recordó a sí misma que sólo estaba obligada a escuchar.

Esme la señaló con el monóculo.

—Si deseas enredar a mi sobrino, debes usar tus artimañas.

No sabía si tenía artimañas, pero tal vez podría aprender algunas.

—En primer lugar, debemos diseñar un plan de seducción —dijo Esme.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil. Mamá siempre había insistido en que debía cuidar su virtud a toda costa.

—Eh, ¿eso no es indecoroso?

—Querida mía, me he casado, acostado y enterrado a cinco maridos. Y te prometo que el camino hacia el corazón de un hombre es a través de su parte baja.

Una hoguera envolvió sus mejillas. Ahora comprendía el por qué Lady Elizabeth se había preocupado al dejarla a cargo de Isabella.

—Veo que te sonrojas, muchachita —dijo Esme—. Me consta. La única forma de domar a un libertino es persuadirlo de que lo mantendrás más contento que una cortesana en la cama matrimonial.

Se estremeció ante el discurso franco de Esme.

—¿Y qué pasa con el amor?

—Primero viene la lujuria. Luego viene el matrimonio —dijo Esme.

Isabella bajó las pestañas para ocultar su repulsión. En comparación con sus sueños de romance, la descripción de Esme del cortejo sonaba… sórdido.

Sin duda, no se equivocaba al anhelar las dulces declaraciones de siempre. Se había enamorado locamente de Edward a la tierna edad de ocho años. Ese fue el año en que su padre había muerto. Edward había llegado a la casa de campo de su familia ese verano y sus bromas habían curado su dolor. Ella le adoraba. Cuando hizo su presentación en sociedad a los diecisiete años, bailó con ella. Se había enamorado locamente de él y a partir de ese baile, había soñado cada noche con casarse con él.

Edward no había bailado con ella desde esa noche, pero sabía que él la había considerado demasiado joven. Había esperado a que creciera. Estaba segura de ello, casi segura. Y no renunciaría a su sueño. Porque la sola idea de tener algo menos que su amor le daba pavor.

—Venga, venga. No hay necesidad de parecer tan alicaída —dijo Esme—. El truco consiste en aumentar de manera constante el ardor de un hombre.

Ante la promesa de una sugerencia práctica, Isabella levantó la mirada esperanzada.

—Tu primera tarea consiste en practicar una mirada insinuante. Usa esos bonitos ojos marrones en tu beneficio.

Isabella respiró profundamente, imaginando a Edward de rodillas ante ella. Lo vio en su mente, suplicándole que lo convirtiera en el más feliz de los hombres.

—Maldita sea, muchacha. Pareces un ternero enfermo de amor. Hazte a la idea de que estamos tratando de atraerlo hacia el dormitorio.

—¡Pero yo nunca lo haría!

Oh, el consejo de Esme era muy malo. No debía escuchar una palabra más. Esme soltó un bufido.

—Por supuesto que no vas a actuar en consecuencia. Debes transmitirle con los ojos que lo encuentras deseable.

Isabella se aferró las manos. Su madre se desmayaría si supiera que Esme le había aconsejado que actuara como una prostituta.

—Padeces de amor no correspondido. Debes evitar mostrarlo a toda costa —dijo Esme—. Si está seguro de tus sentimientos, no supone ningún desafío para él.

—Si finjo que no me interesa, puede deducir que me es indiferente.

—No tienes que mostrar sentimientos tiernos. No hay nada más aterrador para un libertino que la perspectiva del matrimonio. Los libertinos valoran su libertad y sus amantes.

Isabella miró fijamente su regazo, intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en el corazón, como si se lo hubieran atravesado con una lanza. Había oído rumores acerca de sus amantes, pero se había negado a creer que fuera tan disoluto como los demás daban a entender.

—Tu rostro es como una señal, muchachita. Mi sobrino tiene treinta y un años. ¿Piensas que es virgen?

La tristeza la envolvió. Por supuesto, sabía que había otras mujeres, pero intentaba apartarlo de su mente. No podía soportar la idea de él tocando y besando a otra mujer.

—Venga, venga. Los hombres son criaturas apasionadas —dijo Esme—. Están hechos así. Aprenderás, muchachita. Sólo necesitas atraerlo con la promesa de tus encantos sensuales.

Isabella la miró.

—Pero si ni siquiera sé si tengo algunos encantos sensuales.

Esme se rió.

—Querida mía, tus encantos son evidentes para cualquier hombre con ojos en la cara. Pero debes procurar mantener su interés más allá del espectáculo visual.

—¿Cómo voy a conseguirlo cuando no tengo ni idea de qué hacer?

—Mírale con deseo y provócale. Pero cuando te persiga, debes mantenerlo a distancia. Haciendo esto, avivarás el fuego, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Isabella no podía imaginarse a Edward persiguiéndola a ella o a cualquier otra mujer. Lo cierto es que las mujeres lo perseguían a él.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas, puedes tenerlo en la palma de tu mano —dijo Esme, cerrando los dedos en un puño—. Vaya, Ana Bolena mantuvo con su lujuria a raya a Enrique VIII durante años.

Y le cortaron la cabeza en el intento.

—Bueno, muchacha, ¿le quieres o no? —preguntó Esme.

No jugaría a esos horribles juegos con el hombre que amaba. Las ideas de Esme parecían lecciones para una cortesana. Isabella levantó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para expresar sus reparos.

Esme le lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

—Estás decidida a conquistarle a tu manera. Cuando estés preparada, te acordarás de mi consejo.

La siguiente noche, Edward paseaba por el salón abarrotado de Egipto mientras esperaba a su tía y a Isabella. Ese mismo día con anterioridad, Esme le había enviado la lista que había solicitado de las invitaciones de Isabella para la semana.

Después de pensarlo mucho, había llegado a la conclusión de que Isabella no lo necesitaba para que observase cada uno de sus movimientos. Era una buena chica y nunca haría nada incorrecto. Tenía previsto acompañar a Isabella y a su tía esta noche, pero en el futuro, haría acto de presencia, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien y saldría apresuradamente.

La puerta del salón se abrió con un susurro. Esme la empujó para cerrarla y se dirigió hacia él en una ola de faldas color púrpura. Sus altas plumas de avestruz se mecieron por encima de un vistoso turbante incrustado de perlas.

—Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que llegue Isabella.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Edward.

—Cambiándose de vestido. Que Dios le ayudara.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una mujer. —Esme le dirigió una mirada calculadora—. Su hermano dice que no va a apresurarla para que contraiga matrimonio, pero he estado pensado en el asunto. Todo el mundo sabe que es demasiado protector. Todavía piensa en ella como en una chiquilla. Creo que está tratando de desalentarla porque no puede reconocer que es una mujer adulta.

—Tía, se casará cuando esté preparada —dijo Edward.

—Es obvio que no estás dispuesto a ayudar —dijo Esme—. La tarea debe recaer en mí.

—¿Qué? —¡Oh, Dios. Su tía haciendo de casamentera! Esme se tocó la barbilla.

—Me imagino que ella preferiría a un muchacho joven con un carácter agradable, pero me temo que lo encontraría decepcionante. Un caballero con un poco de savoir faire le vendría mejor. Los jóvenes no saben qué es qué. Tienden a despertar su entusiasmo antes de tiempo, tú me entiendes.

Diablos.

—Tía Esme...

—¡Oh, cállate, sabes que es verdad! Por supuesto, su futuro prometido no debe ser mayor de treinta y nueve. Los mayores tienden a marchitarse.

No podía soportar seguir escuchando por más tiempo el impúdico discurso de su tía.

—Tal vez debería comprobar cómo le va a Isabella. —Antes de intentar abrir la puerta para salir, esta se abrió y se sintió aliviado por la oportuna aparición de Isabella.

—Ah, ya está aquí —dijo Edward.

—Perdonadme. Llego terriblemente tarde —dijo Isabella.

Un tejido muy fino cubría la enagua rosa de niña. Cada centímetro la distinguía como una virtuosa y joven dama. Él cruzó la habitación y se inclinó hacia su mano enguantada. Cuando la miró, ella se ruborizó.

Tenía la intención de desalentar la estrategia casamentera de su tía. Isabella era una mujer, pero una muy joven. Había rechazado múltiples propuestas y sospechaba que a ella le gustaba ser la reina del baile. Maldita sociedad. Tenía todo el derecho a disfrutar de su juventud el mayor tiempo posible.

Isabella tocó un medallón situado justo encima de su corpiño, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Una baratija nueva? —preguntó él.

—Mi padre me lo dio hace mucho tiempo. Se desabrochó el medallón.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras ella le mostraba la minúscula miniatura de su padre, el padre que la había ignorado porque ella no había sido el esperado heredero de repuesto. El gandul había sido amable en ocasiones con su esposa, su hijo y su hija. Sólo con la suficiente frecuencia para hacerles creer que había cambiado. Nunca había durado mucho tiempo.

—Sólo me he puesto el medallón una vez —dijo ella, mirando al suelo.

En ese momento, él hubiera querido darle la joya más costosa para sustituir esa migaja que su padre le había dado hace años.

—Es una belleza incomparable, ¿verdad? —dijo Esme, su voz resonaba detrás de ellos—. Predigo que todos los caballeros caerán a sus pies.

Isabella cerró el medallón. Sus ojos brillaban mientras lo miraba.

—Intentaré no pisar sus cuerpos postrados de camino hacia la pista de baile.

Edward se rió entre dientes. Era la misma Isabella alegre que había conocido siempre.

—Esa es mi chica.

Mi chica. Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Isabella durante todo el recorrido en carruaje. Siguió saboreándolas mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la mansión de paladio de Beresford y se abrieron paso lentamente escaleras arriba. Mientras se presentaban a través de la fila de recepción, Edward le sonrió, haciendo que se le derritiera el corazón. Después, Esme afirmó que estaba cansada y se dirigió hacia las sillas ocupadas por las matronas y las chicas florero.

Mientras Edward llevaba a Isabella por el perímetro del salón de baile, decenas de personas siguieron sus pasos. Una mirada de soslayo le aseguró que unas cuantas damas torcieron el gesto. Dejemos que los gatos celosos frunzan el ceño. Esta noche iba del brazo del caballero más apuesto del salón de baile y antes de que terminara esta noche, esperaba que él la deseara tanto como ella le deseaba a él.

Le miró. De perfil, sus oscuras cejas y los pómulos prominentes le daban un aspecto pícaro. Conocía su rostro tan bien y sin embargo, cada vez que lo miraba, se encontraba fascinada.

Mientras le devolvía la mirada, sus labios carnosos se curvaron con un toque de diversión y luego miró a la multitud una vez más.

Ella había asistido a más bailes de los que podía contar pero, esta noche, la magia llenaba el aire. Por lo general, prestaba escasa atención a la decoración, pero ahora se daba cuenta de todos los detalles. Una hilera creciente de estantes que sostenían decenas y decenas de jarrones de cristal llenos de flores de invernadero. Metros de cortinas escarlatas flotaban a través de los apliques dorados y caían en cascada a lo largo de la pared. Se prometió recordar siempre el ambiente romántico.

Isabella apretó los dedos en el brazo de Edward. El calor de su cuerpo pasó al de ella, haciéndola sentir caliente y temblorosa en su interior.

Por favor, haz que me lo proponga pronto.

A medida que se acercaban a la pista de baile, contuvo la respiración, esperando que le pidiera su mano para el próximo baile. Un enorme espejo dorado reflejaba a las parejas girando y separándose siguiendo los pasos del baile. Por encima de ellos, la luz de las velas parpadeaba como estrellas entre los cristales en forma de lágrimas de la enorme araña. Esperaba que él se detuviera para ver a los bailarines, pero la llevó a una sala para mostrarle un gran busto de Lord Beresford.

Edward miró a un hombre joven y desgarbado que pasaba por allí. El muchacho flaco la miró y casi tropezó con sus enormes pies.

—Ahí hay un muchacho completamente inofensivo —dijo Edward—, deja que te lleve a él. Voy a insinuarle que debería pedirte un baile.

Su rostro se calentó.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—¿No deseas bailar? —preguntó en tono burlón.

Claramente no tenía intención de pedírselo. Ofendida, le soltó el brazo.

—Me voy a buscar a mis amigas.

Solo había dado un paso cuando él la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella.

—No tan rápido —dijo—. Dime lo que he hecho para enfadarte.

Se negó a mirarlo.

—Obviamente piensas que nadie bailará conmigo excepto muchachos patosos. Él se burló.

—Desde el momento en el que entramos en el salón de baile, he visto docenas de caballeros mirándote. Algunos de esos hombres tienen mala reputación. Mantente alejada de ellos.

Había hablado de manera grosera. Tal vez estaba celoso de esos otros hombres.

—Lo haré —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Sin discusión?

La soltó y fingió tambalearse.

Sus travesuras la confundían. Antes había estado serio. Entonces, de repente, había hecho una broma. Por supuesto, siempre hacía de todo una broma. Se dijo que era su carácter y parte de su encanto, pero una sensación de inquietud se instaló en su pecho.

Alguien la llamó por su nombre. Sus amigas Alice Hardwick y Jessica Danforth se acercaban. El hermano mayor de Jesica, Lord Mike, las seguía muy de cerca. Isabella inhaló. Les pediría consejo a sus amigas tan pronto como pudiera hablar con ellas en privado.

Cuando sus amigas la alcanzaron, besó el aire de sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, hace años desde la última vez que te vi!

—Te he echado de menos —dijo Alice—. Las cartas son un pobre sustituto de estar juntas.

Los ojos azules de Jessica brillaban mientras les hacía señas para que ambas fueran a su lado.

—Has conquistado a Edward.

—No exactamente —dijo Isabella en voz baja—. Va a ser mi tutor durante toda la temporada. Sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—Oh, esto es maravilloso —murmuró Alice. Jessica se acercó más.

—Vi la manera en que Edward te miraba. Predigo que bailará contigo toda la noche.

—Te lo propondrá este año. Estoy segura de ello —dijo Alice. Jessica sonrió.

—¿Cómo podría resistirse a ti?

Isabella miró por encima del hombro a Edward. Mike le dijo algo. Curiosamente, Edward le dirigió una mirada helada y centró su atención en los otros tres caballeros. Isabella restó importancia a su extraña reacción hacia Ramsey y se volvió hacia sus amigas.

—Necesito vuestro consejo.

Después de que describiera el comportamiento confuso de Edward, los hoyuelos de Jessica se pusieron de manifiesto mientras sonreía.

—Creo que, sin darse cuenta, reveló sus tiernos sentimientos. Isabella se miró las manos.

—Pero ¿por qué lo hizo pasar por una broma?

—No está seguro de tus sentimientos, así que recurrió a tomarte el pelo —dijo Alice. Isabella se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba en lo cierto.

—Me ha tomado el pelo durante años. Tal vez todo este tiempo estaba esperando una señal mía.

—Debes mostrarle que le aceptas como pretendiente —dijo Alice. Jessica sacudió la cabeza.

—No, debes ponerle aún más celoso bailando con otros caballeros.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Alice—. Sería cruel herirle. Podría deducir que no te interesa. Todo estaría perdido.

Jessica lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

—Oh, ¿por qué los asuntos del corazón tienen que ser tan complicados?

—Porque el amor nos hace vulnerables —dijo Alice—. Todos queremos proteger nuestros corazones. Creo que es doblemente difícil para los caballeros, por su orgullo.

—Es un milagro que alguien logre casarse —refunfuñó Jessica.

Isabella miró a Edward de nuevo. Comenzó a apartarse cuando Mike la miró. Sus ojos brillaban mientras su mirada bajaba más abajo. El horrible hombre estaba comiéndose con los ojos su pecho.

Desvió la mirada, sólo para darse cuenta de que se había perdido parte de la conversación de sus amigas.

—Debería expresar su interés por Edward y hacerle preguntas para poder llegar a conocerle mejor —estaba diciendo Alice.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Lo conozco desde siempre.

—Dudo que te haya contado sus más profundos secretos —dijo Alice. Jessica resopló.

—¿Qué profundos secretos? Edward es un encanto y un granuja. Nada preocupa su mente. ¿No te parece, Bella?

—Nunca le he visto obsesionarse con algo. Incluso después del funeral de su padre, intentó animar a todos los demás —suspiró—. Tiene una maravillosa habilidad para hacer reír a todos, incluso en momentos difíciles.

Los ojos negros de Alice se abrieron como platos.

—Cuidado. Lord Mike viene hacia acá —dijo en un aparte.

Isabella se estremeció. Oh, no podía soportar mirarlo después de que lo sorprendiera comiéndose con los ojos su pecho.

Jessica gimió.

—Papá hizo que me acompañara. Creo que pretendía castigar a Mike. Por supuesto, Mamá no me dijo por qué estaba en apuros.

—Casi está aquí —dijo Alice.

Al llegar a ellas, Mike hizo una reverencia.

—Lady Isabella, está tan deslumbrante como el sol.

—Espero que no esté viendo las manchas —murmuró ella. Jessica bufó.

La risa retumbante de Mike reverberó a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Isabella y la hizo sentir incómoda. Entonces su mirada se desvió más abajo, como si estuviera desnudándola mentalmente. Sus orejas ardían.

—¿Tendré el honor de que me conceda el próximo baile? —preguntó Mike. Justo mientras Mike hacía la petición, Edward apareció a su lado.

— Isabella, creo que este es nuestro baile.

Nuestro baile. Les sonrió a sus amigas y cedió su abanico a Jessica. Mientras Edward la acompañaba a la pista de baile, se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

Edward apretó los dientes mientras se llevaba a Isabella. Había querido estrellar el puño contra la cara de Mike después de que pillara al sinvergüenza devorando el cuerpo de Isabella con la mirada.

No había tenido más remedio que rescatarla del hombre lascivo. Mike tenía treinta y seis años, demasiado viejo para una inocente como Isabella. Y Edward sabía demasiado del mal carácter de Mike para dejarle cerca de ella.

Mientras pisaban el suelo de madera, la orquesta atacó los primeros compases de un vals. Los labios de Isabella se separaron.

Edward miró sus ojos marrones aturdidos.

—Supongo que estás familiarizada con los pasos. Sacudió de nuevo sus rizos brillantes.

—Lo estoy.

Él levantó las cejas.

—¿Y tu hermano lo aprueba?

—No se opondría a que bailaras el vals conmigo.

Edward no estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Le tomó la mano enguantada y la agarró por su esbelta cintura. Al ver que ella se quedaba parada delante de él, murmuró:

—Pon la otra mano en mi hombro. Hizo una mueca y obedeció.

—Nunca has bailado el vals —dijo él.

—Mi hermano es excesivamente protector. Es ridículo.

La música empezó con una floritura. Mantuvo los pasos pequeños y la pilló mirándose los pies.

—Mírame.

Ella levantó sus pestañas y lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Estás siendo prudente porque temes que te avergüence.

—¿Es eso un desafío?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la hizo dar vueltas y más vueltas en espectaculares círculos. Una risa jadeante se le escapó.

—Oh, esto es maravilloso.

Había bailado con más mujeres de lo que podía recordar. Todos ellas le habían dicho que bailaba maravillosamente. Ninguna de ellas había expresado alguna vez profusión tan sincera. Pero este era el primer vals de Isabella y a ella le resultaría especial, a diferencia de las mujeres hastiadas con las que bailaba normalmente.

Su perfume de flores llegó hasta él. La miró a los brillantes ojos chocolate y se encontró a sí mismo esperando que ella nunca sucumbiera ante el cinismo tan común entre la alta sociedad.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos —dijo ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

—Estoy indignado sólo de pensar que mis pensamientos tienen tan poco valor para ti.

—Hasta que me los digas, no puedo estar segura de su valor —dijo. Su voz ronca por naturaleza nunca dejaba de cautivarle.

—Podría escandalizarte.

Le dirigió una sonrisa insolente.

—Puedes intentarlo. Disfrutaba burlándose de ella.

—Tendrías que pagarme el rescate de un rey por mis pensamientos actuales.

—¿Cuánto es el rescate de un rey?

—Mil libras.

—Oh, en efecto, debe ser muy escandaloso.

—Por eso dije un precio tan alto.

Porque no me atrevo a admitir que te encuentro absolutamente encantadora esta noche. Sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia.

—¿Y si te pongo en evidencia?

—En ese caso, lo mejor será cuadruplicar el precio.

Entonces la hizo dar vueltas y más vueltas otra vez. Cuando cuidadosamente eludió una cuasi colisión con otra pareja, ella se echó a reír.

Le guiñó un ojo. Siempre había sido un poco descarada y naturalmente, su familia aseguraba que él era una mala influencia. Pero su dulce entusiasmo por su primer vals tiraba de él.

Las parejas que giraban se volvieron borrosas. Sus ojos marrones se suavizaron y él se encontró fascinado por sus largas pestañas. Poco a poco, su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus labios se abrieron un poco. Llegó a ser demasiado consciente de la suave curva de su cintura bajo su mano y algo cambió dentro de su pecho.

Mientras la música se desvanecía, disminuyó sus pasos hasta la última nota. La sangre zumbaba en sus oídos. Incapaz de dejarla ir, se aferró a ella. Era vagamente consciente de los demás pasando por su lado. El corazón golpeaba contra su pecho mientras le miraba su exuberante boca.

El aire entre ellos calentaba y crepitaba como la calma que precede a una tormenta de verano. Un pensamiento prohibido le golpeó como un rayo.

_Te deseo._

Un silencio antinatural descendió sobre la sala de baile, alertándole. Miró más allá de Isabella hasta el espejo. En estado de shock, se dio cuenta de que todas las demás parejas habían salido de la pista de baile. La parte posterior de su nuca se erizó mientras volvía la cabeza. Una enorme multitud se había reunido alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a la pequeña Bella y a él.

Estallaron en frenéticos aplausos.

**Hola me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la trama, la verdad es que yo ame el libro. Sobre las actualizaciones, lo hare tan rápido como me lo permita la universidad, por ahora puedo garantizarles mínimo 2 actualizaciones por semana.**

**¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?**

**XOXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de****VICKY DREILING****. Traducida por ****MR.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

_Código de conducta de un sinvergüenza:_

_Para evitar la ratonera del párroco, miente descaradamente._

Aturdido, Edward llevó a Isabella fuera de la pista de baile. Su corazón aún latiendo con fuerza. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Había perdido la cabeza por Bella.

La multitud se amontonó más. Hablando todos a la vez y en considerable volumen a medida que ellos apresuraban el paso.

—¿Viste la manera en que la miró?

—Dios mío, pensé que la besaría.

—Casi me derretí en un charco mirándolos.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Isabella, con voz jadeante.

—Sigue caminando —murmuró él. _Maldita sea_. La mitad de la maldita sociedad había presenciado como estrechaba a Isabella y la miraba a los ojos atontado como uno de sus muchos pretendientes. _Maldición, maldición, maldición_.

En toda su inocencia, ella había conseguido embrujarlo. Había caído bajo un hechizo. Esa era la única explicación para su idiotez. No, era peor. Mucho peor. El deseo había inundado sus venas… por la hermana de su mejor amigo. Por el amor de Dios, él era su tutor. Ella estaba prohibida.

La miró de soslayo. Su expresión soñadora lo hizo sentir como un canalla. Obviamente, aún estaba inmersa en la mágica experiencia de su primer vals y probablemente no se dio cuenta de relevancia de lo que había pasado.

Si los malditos periódicos sensacionalistas insinuaran un compromiso, ambos se encontrarían en grandes problemas. ¿Cómo demonios podría explicárselo a Emmet?

Estúpido, grandísimo tonto.

Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar la situación. Cuando divisó a su tía sentada junto a la pared, supo que debía dejar a Isabella con ella. Después se esfumaría al salón de cartas y tomaría a broma cualquier burla de otros caballeros.

Las cabezas se volvían a medida que la llevaba a través de la multitud. Apretó los dientes e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las miradas.

No había llegado muy lejos cuando Alice Hardwick y Lady Jessica los interceptaron. Sus expresiones entusiastas anunciaban problemas.

—Todos están hablando acerca del vals —dijo Jessica efusivamente.

—Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando todos aplaudieron —dijo Alice.

El consideró dejar a Isabella con sus amigas, pero Mike se abría camino través de la multitud.

—Ah, está aquí, Lady Isabella —dijo Mike—. He venido a reclamar el baile que Masen me robó.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Ella no desea bailar.

Junto a él, Isabella se puso tensa. Sus amigas los observaban con los ojos muy abiertos. A él no le importaba.

Mike frunció el ceño.

—¿Y quién eres tú para contestar por la dama?

—Su tutor.

Mike se rió.

—Celebre. El halcón está protegiendo el gallinero.

Edward lo miró con ojos fríos.

—¿Me acusas de tener intenciones indecorosas con la dama?

Mike sonrió con satisfacción.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—No sea que tú o alguien más alberge una idea equivocada, voy a dejar las cosas claras. Lady Isabella es prácticamente una hermana para mí.

Todos a su alrededor, giraron la cabeza. Varios caballeros soltaron una risita y lo miraron con diversión.

Mike alzo sus cejas rojizas.

—Sin embargo, te opones a que baile con otros caballeros.

—Me opongo a ti. —Había escuchado recientemente otro repugnante rumor en el que Mike y seis de sus disipados amigos habían colado una prostituta en una de las habitaciones privadas del club y la tomaron por turnos. No había manera de que Edward dejara que el vil demonio bailara con Isabella.

Mike hizo una reverencia.

—Lady Isabella, debo retirar mi petición. Su tutor se opone.

Después de que Mike se marchara, Edward expulsó de golpe el aliento. A medida que la tensión lentamente se iba de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que los dedos de Isabella estaban temblando sobre su manga. Con inquietud, él miró su rostro que se había vuelto pálido.

— Isabella, ¿te sientes mal?

Sus labios se separaron, pero no dijo nada.

—Será mejor que te encuentre una silla. ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Edward. Alice Hardwick tomó su brazo.

—Vamos a acompañarla a la habitación de retiro, milord.

Pensó que Isabella parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Está enferma. Iré a buscar a mi tía y llevaré a Isabella a casa.

—No. —Jessica lo fulminó con la mirada—. Nosotras cuidaremos de ella. Es como una hermana para nosotras.

Alice afirmó con la cabeza a Jessica. Luego se dirigió a él.

—Milord, nosotras buscaremos a su tía si Bella no se recupera rápido.

Mientras ellas se retiraban, Edward frunció el ceño. Maldito Mike por fastidiar a Isabella. Obviamente él había ofendido a Jessica por negarse a permitir que su libertino hermano bailara con Isabella. Muy malo.

_Lady Isabella es prácticamente una hermana para mí._

En un frío aturdimiento, Isabella hizo a un lado los horribles pensamientos de su cabeza y tropezó cuando entró en la habitación de retiro de las damas. Apenas podía recordar el dirigirse hacia allí.

Alice la estabilizó.

—Ten cuidado.

—No hay sillas disponibles —dijo Jessica—. Debe descansar.

Isabella miró alrededor de la habitación, tan entumecida que apenas podía sentir sus extremidades. Tres doncellas andaban alrededor de las mujeres, arreglando rizos colgando y volantes rasgados. Una risita aguda sonó desde el asiento de la ventana. Nada de eso le parecía real.

Una de las doncellas terminó de arreglar el peinado de una dama mayor y giró su atención a Isabella. Los ojos de la doncella se ampliaron.

Jessica le hizo una señal.

—¿Hay algún lugar privado en que podamos sentarnos?

—Sí, milady. Síganme.

La doncella encontró una vela y guió el camino. Abrió una puerta a un dormitorio junto a la habitación de retiro. Isabella se apoyaba en el brazo de Alice mientras seguían a la doncella. Mientras la doncella encendía un candelabro con la vela, Isabella se hundió en el sofá. Agarró sus manos enguantadas en un esfuerzo para que dejaran de temblar.

Alice se sentó a su lado.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró.

No, no lo estaría.

La doncella hizo en una reverencia y se dirigió a Jessica.

—¿Puedo traerle algo? Pobre chica, parece enferma.

—Vino —dijo Jessica—, para todas nosotras.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Después de que la puerta se cerrara, Alice resopló.

—¿Vino para todas nosotras?

—Necesito algo para calmar mis nervios, también. —Jessica se sentó al otro lado de Isabella —. Querida, dinos ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudar?

Isabella cubrió su rostro. A pesar de sus guantes, sus dedos se sentían helados. El entumecimiento empezó a desvanecerse. Las palabras de Edward hicieron eco en sus oídos otra vez.

_Lady Isabella es prácticamente una hermana para mí_. Oh, Dios, él no la amaba.

—Es natural llorar —dijo Alice.

—No puedo. —La garganta de Isabella estaba cerrada—. No quiero que vea mi cara manchada. Él lo sabrá.

Jessica acarició su brazo.

—¿Cómo pudo ser tan bruto?

—Ahora no —dijo Alice entre dientes.

—Bueno, estoy enojada en su nombre —dijo Jessica —. Él la trató abominablemente.

Las amenazadoras lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Isabella. Trató de mantenerlas a raya, pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió cuando se echó a llorar.

Sus amigas permanecieron en silencio hasta que agotó sus lágrimas. Cuando Isabella se estremeció, Alice le dio su pañuelo.

—Apóyate en mí —susurró.

Isabella se apoyó contra el delgado hombro de Alice y limpió sus húmedas mejillas.

—Jess, hay una jarra y un palangana en el lavabo —dijo Alice—. ¿Quieres mojar un paño y traerlo?

—Por supuesto.

Isabella cerró los ojos, pero sus palabras siguieron metiéndose en sus pensamientos. Él ni siquiera sabía que la había aplastado. Debería estar agradecida, pero el orgullo no era un bálsamo para su herido corazón.

El agua salpicó en la palangana de porcelana.

—Nunca podré entender a los hombres —dijo Jessica. Un tintineo sonó, probablemente la jarra—. Fue tan atento en la pista de baile, y luego de repente insistió en que Isabella era una hermana para él.

Isabella empezó a tragar aire. Ella se irguió de un tirón. El pánico arañaba su pecho con cada escasa respiración.

—Despacio —dijo Alice—. Toma una respiración cada vez. Estoy justo aquí, junto a ti.

_No pienses. Respira. No pienses. Respira_

Las faldas de Jessica crujieron a medida cuando se acercó.

—Alice, estoy asustada. Está respirando con dificultad.

—Bella, concéntrate en una sola respiración. Sólo una —dijo Alice.

Isabella tiró de la cadena de oro del medallón. Tenía que quitárselo. Ahora.

—No te muevas —dijo Alice—. Jess, ayúdame.

Jessica se arrodilló y tomó las manos de Isabella.

—Quédate quieta para que Alice pueda soltar el collar.

Cuando Alice rebuscó en su cuello, Isabella inclinó su cabeza. Cuando el medallón cayó sobre su regazo, Jessica lo recogió.

—Alice, ponlo en tu ridículo para guardarlo.

Ella nunca debería haberlo usado. Nunca debería habérselo mostrado.

—Inclínate hacia atrás —dijo Jessica. Cuando Isabella obedeció, Jessica frotó el frío paño húmedo sobre su rostro y lo puso encima de los ojos de Isabella —. Esto ayudara a reducir cualquier hinchazón.

—Desearía que se llevara su dolor —murmuró Alice. Isabella sólo deseaba el adormecimiento.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada. Isabella agradeció su silencio. Por el momento, era suficiente tenerlas a su lado. No soportaría estar sola.

Después de una interminable cantidad de tiempo, se volvió consiente de un dolor en el cuello. Quitó el paño y levantó la cabeza.

Jessica lo llevó al lavabo. Cuando regresó, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Mejor ahora?

Se le escapó una risa histérica.

—Oh, sí. Todos mis sueños están rotos, pero estoy totalmente contenta.

Sus amigas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Él solo estaba tratando de despistar a mi hermano —dijo Jessica—. Edward no confesaría sus sentimientos antes de decírtelos.

Isabella resopló.

—¿Estás sorda? Él me dijo sus sentimientos. —Entonces, dándose cuenta de su aspereza, hizo una mueca—. Perdóname, por favor.

—Estás herida —dijo Alice—. Te entendemos.

—Me niego a creer que el no está a medio camino de enamorarse de ti —dijo Jessica—. Cuando bailó contigo, no podía apartar sus ojos.

—Jess, es inútil. — Isabella se estremeció—. Él se burló de mí esta noche, igual que se burlaba de mí desde que era una niña pequeña.

—¿Dónde está tu espíritu? —Georgette puso su mano sobre el hombro de Isabella —. No puedes darte por vencida tan fácilmente.

—¿Fácilmente? He estado esperando cuatro años por él. Nada de lo que haga va a cambiar sus sentimientos. —Bajó la cabeza—. Me arriesgué por él. Y perdí. —Se había convencido de que podía hacer que la amara. De la misma manera que se había esforzado tanto para ganarse el amor de su padre.

¿Qué estaba mal en ella?

La doncella regresó portando una bandeja con una licorera de vino y tres vasos. Alice rebuscó en su ridículo. Las monedas tintinearon en su mano cuando siguió a la doncella hacia la mesa, hablando en voz baja. La doncella después de distribuir los vasos, salió de la habitación.

—Su nombre es Meg —dijo Alice—. Le di un chelín.

—Oh, no pensé en eso —dijo Jessica—. Tú eres siempre tan atenta, Alice.

Las tres se sentaron en silencio, bebiendo vino. Después de los primeros sorbos, Isabella se sintió un poquitito mejor. Cada vez que los pensamientos de Edward entraban en su cabeza, ella bebía un poco más. Después de varios minutos, inclinó el vaso a sus labios y frunció el ceño. Estaba vacío.

—¿Más? —preguntó Jessica.

—Lo alcanzaré. —Sus piernas temblaron un poco, pero el vino la adormeció. Rellenó su vaso y regresó al sofá—. Supongo que viviré. —A pesar de sus valientes palabras, el dolor inundó su corazón.

Jessica sorbió.

—Lo harás arrepentirse.

—Jessica —la reprendió Alice. Isabella contempló su vaso.

—Es un canalla.

—Amén —dijo Jessica.

—Vamos a hablar de otra cosa —dijo Alice. Jessica bebió de un trago su vino.

—Todos los hombres son canallas.

—Todos ellos toman amantes —dijo Isabella, recordando lo que Esme había dicho sobre Edward—. Incluso algunos de los casados. —Como su difunto padre.

Jessica suspiró.

—A veces pienso que las amantes tienen toda la diversión.

Alice hizo un sonido exasperado.

—Ellas son pobres mujeres que no tienen opción sino vender sus cuerpos. Debe ser espantoso ser tan dependiente.

—Pero nosotras somos dependientes —dijo Isabella —. Los hombres controlan nuestras vidas. Ellos tienen todo el poder. Nosotras esperamos y esperamos por ellos. Todo el tiempo, se entretienen con malas mujeres y postergan el matrimonio. Nosotras depositamos todas nuestras esperanzas en ellos, y luego, ¡zas!, ellos bailan de lejos porque no quieren ceder a sus inclinaciones.

—Estás en lo cierto —dijo Alice—. ¿Pero no les damos el poder?

—Esta conversación está deprimiendo mi ánimo. —Jessica se levantó—. Necesito otro vaso de vino. Alice, serviré también más para ti

—Pero no he terminado con este.

—Lo rellenaré. —Jessica arrebató la copa de Alice, derramando un poco sobre su falda. Una mancha roja se extendió, filtrándose en la ropa—. Ups.

—Será mejor que apliques ese paño húmedo sobre la mancha —dijo Alice.

—Pero luego mis faldas estarán mojadas. —Ella se rió tontamente—. Oh, ya están mojadas. Todas se echaron a reír.

Jessica se dirigió a la licorera y rellenó las copas.

—Deberíamos tener cuidado de no embriagarnos —dijo Alice.

—Oh, ¿Por qué no? —Jessica bebió su vino—. Todos los caballeros sin lugar a dudas están haciendo eses a esta hora.

—Pero nosotras somos damas —dijo Alice. Jessica resopló.

—Somos damas borrachas.

—No lo suficientemente borrachas. — Isabella sorbió su vino—. ¿Cómo podré herirlo?

Jessica regresó con las dos copas y le pasó una a Alice.

—Podríamos echarle una maldición.

Alice puso su copa al lado.

—Tonta. No sabemos ninguna maldición.

—Yo sí. — Isabella sonrió con satisfacción—. Maldición.

—Maldita sea —dijo Jessica, bajando su voz en una mala imitación de un hombre.

—Diablos. —Alice se rió por lo bajo.

Las tres planearon varias, ridículas torturas para Edward que incluyeron el potro y cadenas. Pocos minutos después, Jessica vertió los restos de la licorera en su copa.

—Bella, aún estoy convencida de que él esstá enamorado de ti —dijo ella.

—No, no lo está. —Se le escapó un hipo. Alice la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

— Isabella, todos en el salón de baile comentaron sobre la forma en que te miró en la pista de baile. Continuó agarrándote incluso después de que la música se detuviera. Creo que sus acciones hablan más que sus palabras.

Isabella se calmó. Él se había burlado de ella, y luego la había mirado con ansia.

—Alice, estás en lo cierto. —Hipó otra vez—. Me hizo creer que le importaba. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que todos estaban hablando sobre nuestro vals, se asustó. ¿Cómo se atreve— ¡hip!—a jugar conmigo?

Jessica sonrió.

—Encontraremos una manera de hacerlo pagar.

—Nosotras no somos las únicas damas que sufren debido a esos granujas que eluden el matrimonio —dijo Alice—. Debe haber alguna manera para que todas las damas tomen el poder en sus manos.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Jessica. Isabella agarró el brazo de Alice.

—Eres brillante.

Alice parpadeó.

—Pero no tengo ninguna solución. Isabella sonrió abiertamente.

—Yo la tengo. Gracias a Esme. Ella me dijo como atraer a un calavera, y —¡hip!— tontamente la ignoré.

—Pero ¿nosotras queremos atraer calaveras? —preguntó Alice —. ¿No deberíamos concentrarnos en amables caballeros?

—¿Qué amablech caballeros? —Refunfuñó Jessica. Después terminó su vino. Alice frunció el ceño.

—Los más jóvenes son agradables.

Isabella cubrió otro hipo. Jessica se mofó.

—Los cachorros apenas pueden pronunciar una palabra sin tropezar con sus lenguas.

—Ambas están perdiendo el—¡hip!—punto —dijo Isabella, con la venganza en la mente—. Nosotras podemos atraer a los caballeros haciéndoles creer que nosotras los deseamos. Y entonces ellos caerán como carbón caliente.

—No recordaremos esto mañana —dijo Alice—. Bella, tú tienes un terrible caso de hipo. Sería mejor que dejaras de beber.

Ella hipó otra vez y casi derramó su vino mientras colocaba su copa en el suelo.

—Recuerdo cada palabra que Esme dijo y las escribiré para vosotras dos.

—Si pretendemos tener éxito, necesitamos que todas las mujeres solteras se unan a nosotras —dijo Jessica —. Entonces los caballeros ssse darán cuenta. Isabella frunció el ceño. Jessica estaba arrastrando las palabras.

—Tendremos que ju-jurar con todas nuestras hermanas silencio —dijo Jessica —. Apuesto que todas las otras chicas están tan enfangadas con los caballeros como nosssotras.

—Querrás decir enfadadas —dijo Isabella, notando la mirada vidriosa en los ojos de Jessica.

—Pero ¿no llevaremos a los caballeros a los brazos de esas libertinas que rondan los teatros? O peor, ¿a esas mujeres casadas sin escrúpulos? —preguntó Alice.

Isabella miró a sus amigas con suficiencia.

—Vamos a ser—¡hip!—como Ana Bolena.

—¿Qué? —Sus amigas gritaron al unísono.

—Ella mantuvo a Enrique Vlll frustrado y a raya por años. Si ella pudo hacerlo, entonces nosotras podemos.

Sus amigas se echaron a reír. La puerta se abrió.

—Meg, llegas juchto a tiempo —dijo Jessica —. ¿Quieres traer más vino?

—Parece que has tenido más que suficiente. —Esme entró a zancadas pasando a Meg. Isabella hipó y puso la mano sobre su boca.

Esme vio la licorera vacía y se dirigió a Meg.

—Todos están acudiendo abajo para la cena de medianoche. No dejes que las chicas se marchen. Regresaré enseguida.

Edward se repantigó en su silla de la mesa de juego. Supuso que Isabella estaba lo suficientemente bien. Alice Hardwick era una chica responsable y avisaría a su tía si Isabella había empeorado. Se preguntó sobre la repentina enfermedad de Isabella. ¿Fue su confrontación con Mike o el sobrecalentado salón lo que le había hecho mal? Edward nunca había pensado en Isabella como una de esas femeninas criaturas delicadas, pero el Diablo sabía que sus hermanas se quejaban incesantemente de misteriosas enfermedades.

A pesar de su preocupación, había memorizado automáticamente las cartas jugadas previamente. Visualizó unas de las restantes, una tarea fácil ya que sólo necesitaba recordar un solo palo, en este caso corazones. Al frente de la mesa, Mike miró su mano con el ceño fruncido, vacilando. El depravado se había unido al juego en el último minuto. Con los años, Mike había utilizado cada oportunidad para irritarlo. Edward lo había ignorado durante años. Esta noche, Mike había forzado una confrontación.

Edward tapó un bostezo, cada vez más aburrido con las tediosas demoras. Mike hizo una jugada estúpida. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Edward tiró su reina, ganando la baza y la partida, en este caso, los mejores tres de cinco juegos.

Su compañero, un joven cachorro con una nariz afilada, alardeó.

—Eres un mago —dijo Alec—. Es casi como si pudieras ver a través de los descartes. Edward no dijo nada. Hace mucho, había aprendido a calcular las probabilidades en cartas.

—Maldición. —El compañero de Mike, Erick, reunió las cartas y barajó. Alecse inclinó hacia la mesa, su penetrante mirada sobre Edward.

—¿Tiene usted un talismán?

—No. —La mayoría de los jugadores eran supersticiosos y mantenían todo tipo de amuletos de la suerte en su persona mientras jugaban. Demasiados habían perdido sus fortunas y lo habían llamado suerte caprichosa. El había amasado una considerable fortuna simplemente por dejar la mesa cuando llevaba la ventaja. Cuando había tratado de usar sus ganancias para pagar por un error que había cometido hace mucho tiempo, su padre se había negado a tomar el dinero. El recuerdo todavía ardía, pero él hizo a un lado el inútil pensamiento.

Al aproximarse un lacayo, Edward frunció el ceño.

—Lord Masen, su tía le solicita que la ayude en el salón de baile —dijo el sirviente—. Solicitó a Lord Mike también. El asunto es urgente.

El corazón de Edward latió fuerte en su pecho mientras empujaba la silla hacia atrás. Isabella podría estar peligrosamente enferma, y él había perdido un tiempo precioso. Salió a zancadas del salón de cartas, temiendo lo peor. Mikele seguía de cerca.

Esme esperaba cerca de la puerta. Edward se fijó en que los otros invitados estaban abandonando el salón de baile, probablemente para la cena de medianoche.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó Edward a su tía.

—Con sus amigas en un dormitorio contiguo a la habitación de retiro de las damas.

Edward imaginó a Bella temblando en la cama.

—Dios mío, ¿está muy mal?

—Las tres chicas están en un estado terrible —dijo Esme. Mike se puso tenso.

—Encontraré a Beresford y haré que envíe por un médico inmediatamente.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sería poco prudente. —Miró alrededor, verificando que nadie escuchaba. Entonces se inclinó hacia ellos—. Se bebieron una licorera entera de vino.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación de retiro de al lado.

—Todos han ido abajo por la cena de medianoche —susurró Alice.

—Oh, Dios mío, no puedo dejar que mi hermano me vea borrrracha —dijo Jessica.

—Quieres decir borracha. — Isabella hipó otra vez—. Voy a tener que convencer a Edward para que no diga nada a Emmet. Si no, mi hermano me hará regresar a casa. —Sólo pensarlo le revolvió el estómago.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Jessica—. Desapareceremos hasta que su humor se calme.

Alice hizo un sonido exasperado.

—Esconderse sólo pospondrá lo inevitable y a todos los enojará más con nosotras.

—¡Ah! Tú no eres la que debe enfrentarse al p-pelotón de fusilamiento. —Jessica se tambaleó hacia la puerta y la abrió—. Meg, ven adrento.

—Ella quiere decir adentro. —hipó Isabella. Después de que la doncella entrara, Jessica habló.

—Nosotras necesitamos ir al re-retrete.

Meg parecía vacilante.

—Será mejor que esperen a que la dama regrese.

—No puedo esperar —dijo Jessica—. Dile a Lady Cu-Cullen que se encuentre con nosotras abajo si no la vemoch.

—Milady, es mejor que no se mueva —dijo Meg—. El vino se le ha subido a su cabeza.

—No. —Jessica le hizo señas a Isabella y Alice—. Venir.

Isabella vaciló.

—Jessica, será mejor que no.

—Yo voy —dijo Jessica. Caminó vacilante afuera, al pasillo. Alice se levantó.

— Isabella, debemos detenerla.

Se apresuraron a llegar a la puerta.

—Jessica, vuelve aquí —siseó Isabella cuando su amiga zigzagueó por el camino equivocado del pasillo.

Meg las siguió a la puerta.

—Milady, regrese. Las escaleras están por el otro lado.

Jessica se rió tontamente y siguió.

—La traeré —dijo Meg.

—Meg, temo que ella no te escuchará —dijo Alice.

Isabella tomó la vela de Meg.

—Regresaremos enseguida, lo prometo. —Ahuecó las manos alrededor de la llama de la vela, pero ésta se apagó cuando se apresuraron a lo largo.

El vestido blanco de Jessicaera como un faro. Al final del pasillo, ella se detuvo y miró a una puerta.

Cuando ellas la alcanzaron, se tambaleaba sobre sus pies.

—Hubo un ruido.

—Ven, vamos a regresar —dijo Alice, tirando del brazo de Jessica en vano.

Algo empezó a golpear rítmicamente contra la puerta. Isabella hipó y miró con horror temiendo que quienquiera que estuviera ahí la abriría de un golpe.

Un hombre gruñía una y otra vez. Jessica frunció el ceño.

—¿Está enfermo?

La puerta golpeó más fuerte. Una mujer empezó a hacer repetitivos sonidos agudos, sonando como un cerdo chillando.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué están—¡hip!—haciendo?

—Debemos irnos —susurró Alice.

El golpeteo se convirtió en fuertes ruidos, y los gruñidos del hombre se volvieron más fuertes.

—Siente mi poderosa espada.

—¿Tiene una espada? —preguntó Jessica. La mujer detrás de la puerta gritó. Jessica soltó un grito sofocado.

—La mató.

—Me corro —dijo el hombre.

—No dentro de mí —dijo la mujer con voz cortante—. No quiero un mocoso.

Isabella dejó caer la vela y se llevó la mano a la boca. Ella pensaba que la cama era necesaria. Cuando miró a la puerta, trató de entender como la apasionada pareja había podido arreglárselas, pero fracasó.

—Debemos irnos —siseó Alice—. ¡Ahora!

Las tres levantaron sus faldas. Carcajeándose se apresuraron por el pasillo. Isabella salió corriendo por delante y miró por encima del hombro.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Alice.

Isabella se estrelló contra algo grande y masculino. Jadeó cuando dos grandes manos la agarraron por los hombros.

—Estás en graves problemas —gruñó Edward.

**Parece que Bella esta n problemas, Cuantas quieren golpear a Edward por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar, suban la manito O/**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la próxima actualización será la semana que viene, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar la adaptación a sus favoritos y alertas :')**

**XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de****VICKY DREILING****. Traducida por ****MR.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

** CAPÍTULO 04**

_Secretos de Seducción de una dama: Olvida los bien intencionados consejos de tu madre y toma las cuestiones matrimoniales en tus propias manos capaces._

Cuando el carruaje se puso en movimiento, Edward palmeó su sombrero sobre el asiento de piel junto a él. Él nunca olvidaría la visión de Isabella y sus amigas corriendo apresuradamente a lo largo del corredor, riéndose como pequeñas diablillas salvajes. Maldita sea. Ella lo había engañado.

La tía Esme palmeó la mano de Isabella.

—¿Estás sintiendo nauseas, querida?

Él no pudo escuchar bien la respuesta de Isabella por el chasquido de los cascos sobre la calle empedrada.

—Hazme saber si te sientes mal —dijo él, alzando la voz—. Preferiría que no vomitaras en el carruaje.

—Edward —exclamó Esme.

Había logrado conmocionar a su tía por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Debería hacer que el conductor detenga el coche a un lado?

—No estoy enferma —dijo Isabella con una voz furiosa. Él resopló.

—Tendrás al Diablo de cabeza mañana por la mañana —dijo, proyectando su voz para asegurarse de que ella le oyera.

—Edward, déjala en paz —dijo Esme. No haría nada de eso.

— Isabella, ¿qué tienes que decir?

—Aliviaste mis hipos.

—Pareces considerar divertida la cuestión —dijo en un tono conciso—. Pero te aseguro que no lo es. ¿Pensaste en tu reputación?

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Esme—. Estoy segura de que Isabella no tenía la intención de ser demasiado indulgente.

—Mis disculpas. No me di cuenta de que sus amigas vertían el vino en su garganta —dijo él dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Me rehúso a responder una acusación tan ridícula —dijo Isabella con una voz mordaz.

—Es lo mismo —dijo él—. No tengo intención de discutir la cuestión hasta que estés en un estado más sensato.

Ella giró su cara rápidamente hacia la ventana.

Él apenas podía creerla capaz de tal engaño. Pero claramente había pensado embaucarlo, y había tenido éxito con su treta. No hay duda de que lo creía un blandengue. Si ella creía que haría la vista gorda ante su rebelión, mañana se enteraría que no iba a ser así.

El carruaje traqueteó hasta detenerse. Edward descendió y ayudó a su tía a bajar. Mientras Hester empezaba a caminar hacia la casa, Edward tendió su mano para ayudar a Isabella. Ella lo rechazó y se tambaleó. ¡Condenación! La agarró por la cintura para impedir que cayera y la bajó. Cuando ella intentó apartarse, él apretó los dedos.

—Deja de resistirte. Ella evitó su cara.

—Suéltame.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió, Esme volvió hacia ellos.

—Mi tía y el mayordomo están observando. Toma mi brazo —dijo él.

Isabella dio un paso. En una larga zancada, él agarró su brazo y la hizo marchar hacia la puerta. Poco antes de que la alcanzaran, se inclinó y gruñó cerca de su oído,

—Mejor prepárate para humillarte cuando te llame mañana, mi chica.

—No soy tu chica.

Un gorgoteo extraño se escapó de ella. Entonces huyó al interior de la casa.

Una hora más tarde, Isabella se secaba la cara y se dirigía hacia la cama. La náusea se había declarado, y ella había vomitado horrendamente.

Betty, la criada, había retirado las mantas. Después que Isabella trepó a la cama y jaló las cobijas hasta su barbilla, Betty frunció el ceño.

—Señorita, ¿por qué no me deja llamar a Lady Cullen? Ella debe saber que usted se siente muy mal.

Isabella aclaró su garganta.

—Por favor no la molestes. Una noche de descanso me sentará bien.

Las sábanas olían a luz de sol fresca, tan en desacuerdo con las sombras oscuras de la habitación. Por costumbre, ella rodó sobre su costado y abrazó la almohada extra contra su pecho, en la misma forma en la que lo había hecho cada noche desde su primer baile con Edward en su baile de presentación hacía cuatro años. Y después cada noche, se había imaginado abrazar a Edward en su noche de bodas. Una cruda tristeza inundó su corazón, y las lágrimas hicieron picar sus ojos. Lanzó la almohada a un lado. Nunca habría una noche de bodas para ellos.

Se puso boca abajo y sollozó en su almohada. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Tan ciega? Había llevado su corazón en la mano. Incluso Hester lo había notado.

Maldito sea. Una docena de caballeros se le habían declarado, pero ella los había rechazado porque había querido esperar a Edward.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba al hombre en quien había pensado cada día durante cuatro años. El hombre con el que había fantaseado noche tras noche.

Se había enamorado locamente de él y lo había hecho el centro de su vida entera. Y esta noche él le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

La puerta se abrió.

—Oh, niña —exclamó Esme.

Cuando el colchón se hundió bajo del peso de Esme, Isabella miró a hurtadillas por encima de la almohada. La llama de la vela de Esme se meció en la mesa junto a la cama.

Esme frotó su espalda.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

El orgullo la mantuvo en silencio.

Esme registró en la gaveta de la mesita de noche y sacó un pañuelo.

—Betty vino a mí porque está preocupada por ti. Isabella se dio la vuelta y se sonó la nariz.

—Le pedí que no la molestara.

—Bueno, eso es estúpido. Debes decirme cuando estés preocupada —dijo Esme. Isabella tragó.

—Lamento lo del vino.

—Lo sé. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—, cuando no regresaste al salón de baile, sospeché que mi sobrino había hecho algo para trastocarte.

Isabella recogió un poco las mantas. Él la había rechazado públicamente. El dolor laceró su corazón otra vez.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió? —dijo Esme. Ella tragó.

—No quiero que él sepa.

—Claro que no —dijo Esme—. Quizá si confías en mí, sería capaz de ayudar.

Sus ardientes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Esme encontró un pañuelo limpio en la gaveta. Isabella enjugó sus ojos y vacilantemente le contó la historia.

Esme suspiró.

—Vi la manera en la que te miraba durante ese vals. No es imposible, amor.

—He mantenido viva la esperanza durante cuatro años —dijo Isabella —. Cada vez que él bromeaba conmigo, me convencía de que estaba desarrollando tiernos sentimientos. Nada salió de ello. No me ama, y nunca lo hará.

—Esta noche, hizo muy evidente que te desea. Como te dije, ese es el primer paso para un hombre.

Él había dejado claro que no la deseaba. El pensamiento envió una nueva sacudida de dolor a su corazón.

—Mañana, las cosas no se verán tan poco prometedoras. —Esme se levantó y llevó las mantas a la barbilla de Isabella como si fuera una niña—. Estás herida, pero eres más resistente de lo que crees. Te prometo que todo funcionará. Siempre quise una hija —dijo Esme—. Así que debes dejarme mimarte y malcriarte.

Aunque Esme estaba hablando en un tono ligero, Isabella oyó el pesar detrás de las palabras.

—Lamento todos los problemas que causé —dijo. Esme se levantó.

—Estás exhausta y necesitas descansar. Buenas noches, querida.

Después de que Esme se fue, Isabella se quedó con la mirada fija en el dosel, volviendo a reproducir cada acontecimiento de la tarde. Cuando Edward la había mirado a los ojos, había pensado que al fin mostraría su amor por ella.

La había humillado delante de todos.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y juró hacerlo pagar. Oh, sí, ella representaría el papel de coqueta como Esmehabía sugerido. Como Ana Bolena, ella le conduciría al baile alegre y lo mantendría a prudente distancia. Lo volvería loco por poseerla, y cuando fuera el momento correcto, se reiría y proclamaría que él era prácticamente un hermano para ella.

A la tarde siguiente, Isabella arrugó la página arruinada por las manchas de tinta y frotó sus ojos hinchados. Durante la hora anterior, se había esforzado en su intento lastimoso por registrar el consejo de Esme. Había concluido que Alice estaba en lo correcto. Las otras mujeres hermosas sufrían el mismo aprieto cuando se trataba de los renuentes solteros. Pero su cabeza todavía le dolía por el vino, haciéndole difícil pensar.

El suave tictac del reloj al lado de la cama atrajo su atención. Más temprano, había enviado las misivas a Jessica y a Alice pidiendo que vinieran. Isabella temió que sus padres se hubieran rehusado a permitirles dejar sus casas después de la debacle de la noche anterior. Recordó la manera en la que Mike apenas había contenido su furia al ver su a su hermana zigzagueando escalera abajo. No había duda de que Jessica se había enfermado, también. Aun el caso más leve de nervios hacía la hacía tener arcadas.

Betty le llevó una taza de té.

—Tiene una dosis de corteza de sauce y aliviará su dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias. —Después de que la criada saliera, Isabella tapó el tintero y sorbió su té. Intentaría escribir más tarde cuando se sintiera mejor.

La aldaba resonó escaleras abajo, sobresaltándola. Su corazón cayó pesadamente, se preguntó si Edward había llegado. Se precipitó hacia el tocador para comprobar su reflejo en el espejo. A pesar de la aplicación frecuente de una compresa fría y húmeda, sus ojos estaban todavía hinchados. Maldición. No quería que él supiera que había llorado.

Un golpe sonó en su puerta. Cuando respondió, un lacayo le informó que Jessica y Alice habían llegado. Exhaló aliviada.

—Que pasen a mi dormitorio —dijo.

Pocos minutos más tarde, sus amigas entraron.

—Estoy sorprendida de que vuestros padres os dejaran venir —dijo Isabella. Jessica, quien se veía notablemente bien, enderezó su escote.

—Mi hermano hizo amenazas vacías, pero al fin, le dijo a nuestros padres que había sufrido un mareo por el movimiento del carruaje. Estoy segura de que mintió porque sabía que papá lo culparía, —rió disimuladamente—. No tenían razón para dudar de su explicación, dada mi historia. Por supuesto, mi criada olió el vino en mi aliento, pero le di a Lizzy uno de mis bonetes de paja del año pasado.

Los labios de Alice se separaron.

—Jessica, sobornaste a tu criada.

—¿Y qué? Lizzy disfrutará del bonete. —La amplia sonrisa de Jessica mostró sus hoyuelos—. Alice, no es como si tú se lo hubieras contado a tus padres.

Alice respingó.

—Debería haberlo hecho, pero tuve miedo que me impidieran veros a las dos hoy. —Entonces abrió su ridículo y sacó el medallón de Isabella —. Lo traje para ti.

Isabella se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué había conservado el collar? Debió haberlo destruido hacía mucho.

—Arrójalo al fuego.

Un pequeño ceño arruinó las cejas negras de Alice.

—Te ruego que lo reconsideres. Seguramente lo lamentarás.

Jessica le arrebató el medallón a Alice, caminó hacia la mesa de noche, y lo depositó en la gaveta.

— Isabella, puedes decidir el destino del medallón más tarde. Tenemos asuntos más apremiantes que discutir.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, aliviada de hacer a un lado los pensamientos sobre su padre. Obligó a sus amigas a unirse a ella en la cama. Se quitaron las zapatillas, recogieron sus faldas, y se subieron al colchón.

—¿Has escrito el consejo ya? —Jessica preguntó.

—Lo intenté, pero mi dolor de cabeza me lo impidió. La criada me trajo una taza de té de corteza de sauce, así que me siento un poco mejor.

—Es igual —dijo Alice—. Un plan inspirado por el vino es atolondrado.

—Anoche estuviste de acuerdo —dijo Jessica—. Será como una broma.

—El plan es demasiado peligroso —dijo Alice—. Si compartimos el consejo con las otras damas solteras, extenderán la noticia.

Isabella hizo girar un rizo rubio alrededor de su dedo.

—¿No es esa la idea?

Alice se mofó.

—Jess, sabes muy bien que las otras damas harán correr la noticia, y nuestra reputación se arruinará. Nuestras familias sufrirán también. Y Bella no puede arriesgarse a hacer enojar a Edward. Podría enviarla a casa.

—Está planeando hablarme hoy. — Isabella frunció el ceño, recordando sus palabras—. Me dijo que mejor me preparara para humillarme.

Alice metió un rizo negro detrás de su oreja.

—Está preocupado por ti, Isabella. Tenemos suerte de habernos librado de peores consecuencias.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ignórala, Isabella. Escribe el consejo sólo para nosotras. Qué divertido. Les robaremos todos los libertinos a las otras chicas. Estarán verdes de envidia.

—Ahora estás siendo ridícula —dijo Alice.

Jessica alzó sus palmas.

—¿De qué otra manera ayudaremos a Bella a conquistar a Edward?

—No lo quiero —dijo Isabella.

—Sí lo quieres —dijo Jessica.

Alice evaluó a Isabella por un largo momento.

—Sé que estás herida, pero lo amas. ¿No estás dispuesta a reconsiderarlo? Isabella puso su puño contra su corazón.

—Si le permitiera entrar otra vez, le daría permiso de tratarme bruscamente, en la misma forma en la que me trató anoche. Terminé con él.

Había visto la manera en la que su padre había implorado el perdón de su madre, sólo para maltratarla repetidamente.

Isabella juró que ella nunca le permitiría a Edward lastimarla de nuevo.

Jessica miró con atención a Isabella.

—Puedes darle celos coqueteando con otros libertinos.

—Francamente, no comprendo el atractivo de los libertinos —dijo Alice.

En el momento en el que pronunció las palabras, sonó un golpe, y la puerta se abrió con un silbido. Esme entró a paso lento, sus ojos iluminados.

—¿Oí mencionar a los libertinos?

Isabella se aclaró la voz.

—Alice nos estaba recordando mantenernos lejos de ellos.

Esme sonrió conscientemente mientras Alice jalaba sus faldas sobre sus pantorrillas expuestas. Entonces Esme caminó hacia el escritorio y alisó el papel arrugado.

Isabella siseó, atrayendo la atención de Esme.

—Parece que pusiste por escrito parte de mi consejo. ¿Pensabas compartirlo con tus amigas?

—preguntó Esme. Isabella vaciló.

—Quizás primero debería haberle pedido permiso. Jessica asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensamos compartirlo con las otras señoritas, pero podrían dar a conocer que Isabella lo escribió, y el rumor la arruinaría.

Isabella le dirigió a su amiga cabeza de alcornoque una mirada elocuente.

—Tú y Alice seriáis implicadas también. —Ella, por otra parte, no tenía nada que perder. Los ojos de Jessica se agrandaron.

—Oh, no pensé en eso.

Alice masculló por lo bajo.

—Creo que deberías compartir el consejo con todas las señoritas —dijo Esme.

—El riesgo es demasiado grande —dijo Alice. Esme evaluó a Alice.

—Ah, oí que eres una chica sensata. Concedo el punto de la señorita Alice acerca de los rumores, pero tengo una idea.

Isabella se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el escritorio.

—¿Qué clase de plan tiene en mente? Esme sacó la silla.

—Siéntate —dijo, sacando una nueva hoja de papel—. Ahora, la manera de mantener nuestro pequeño secreto es publicar el consejo anónimamente. Tengo a un caballero amigo que no preguntará nada. Él hará todos los arreglos. De esta manera nadie rastreará la identidad del autor.

—¿Será un libro? — El corazón de Isabella palpitó más rápido—. ¿Debo ser una autora?

—Estoy visualizando un panfleto, que nosotras podríamos producir más rápido —dijo Esme—. Por supuesto, todas debemos guardar el secreto. Como dijo la señorita Alice, no deseáis manchar vuestras reputaciones.

—Alice, incluso tú no puedes ver fallas con ese plan —dijo Jessica. Alice estrujó sus manos.

—Tengo serias dudas.

Esme subió su monóculo para inspeccionar a Alice.

—Tu preocupación tiene sentido, pero en este caso, no hay peligro para cualquiera de vosotras. Si el tema se pone caliente, me responsabilizaré. Una de las ventajas de la vejez es que la sociedad disculpa las excentricidades de uno.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Todavía parece terriblemente riesgoso para mí.

—La única cosa que se requiere de ti y de Lady Jessica es el secretismo —dijo Esme—. Nunca deberéis revelárselo a otra alma.

—Nos callaremos —dijo Jessica—. Oh, esto será tan divertido.

Esme destapó el tintero, sumergió la pluma, y se la dio a Isabella.

—Ahora el trabajo comienza.

—No sé por dónde empezar —dijo Isabella —. Parece una tarea abrumadora.

—Necesitas un título, ¿no crees? —dijo Esme—. Debe reflejar el contenido de tal manera que las demás corran a comprarlo.

Isabella arrugó su frente.

—¿_Consejos para las heridas de amor_?

—Necesitamos algo más provocativo —dijo Esme, agitando su mano—. Ah, lo tengo: _Los_ _Secretos de la Seducción._

Jessica jadeó.

—¿Seducción?

—Sólo la sugerencia de eso, querida —dijo Esme—. Los coqueteos y las promesas implícitas de placeres secretos vuelven salvaje a cualquier hombre. Tengo alguna experiencia en la materia.

Debido a que Esme había logrado atraer a cinco maridos, Isabella concluyó que era experta.

—El título es perfecto —dijo, garabateándolo en la página e ignorando el gemido de Alice. Debajo, escribió: _De una Dama_. Sopló para secar la tinta húmeda, dejó a un lado la página, y estudió la página en blanco que Esme le entregó—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Se necesita una introducción —dijo Esme—. Debes explicar lo que te llevó a la conclusión de que las damas solteras necesitan un método mejor para conducir a los caballeros al altar.

—Escríbelo como si le dirigieras la palabra a una amiga —dijo Jessica.

—Una sugerencia excelente —dijo Esme.

Isabella, dejó fluir las palabras en la página. Sumergió la pluma otra vez. La excitación la llenaba mientras escribía. Cuando terminó, la leyó en voz alta ante la urgencia de Esme.

_Queridas Lectoras Desesperadas:_

_Me estoy dejando persuadir por amigas para publicar mi consejo diseñado para derribar aun al más recalcitrante de los solteros._

_Mis amigas y yo hemos observado que demasiados caballeros solteros postergan el matrimonio a favor de actividades poco recomendables. Entretanto, nuestro bello sexo espera, a menudo en vano. Damas, es tiempo de que tomemos las cuestiones matrimoniales en nuestras propias capaces manos._

_Naturalmente, como una dama, debo conservar el anonimato para proteger mi reputación. Antes de ahondar en los detalles, encargo a mis lectoras impedir que LOS SECRETOS DE LA SEDUCCIÓN caigan en las manos de nuestros caballeros admiradores. Después de todo, una dama soltera debe usar cada arma disponible en su arsenal femenino._

—Una introducción maravillosa. —Esme aspiró como si quisiera decir más, pero un golpe en la puerta se le adelantó—. Adelante —dijo.

Un lacayo anunció que Lord Masen esperaba en la sala egipcia. El estómago de Isabella se apretó involuntariamente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Jessica se levantó y sacudió sus faldas.

—Debemos dejarte ahora.

—¿Tenéis la intención de abandonarme? —dijo Isabella, elevando la voz con el impacto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jessica —dijo Alice—. Debes enfrentarlo hoy, y nosotras sólo nos interpondremos.

—No debes preocuparte. Lady Cullen estará contigo —dijo Jessica. Después de que sus amigas la dejaron, Isabella tragó saliva. Temía ver a Edward hoy. En una noche, su relación con él había sido alterada para siempre. Necesitaba más tiempo para ajustarse al cambio repentino, más tiempo para enterrar el sueño al que ella se había aferrado durante tantos años. Más tiempo para curarse.

Esme le dirigió una mirada simpática. _Usa tus artimañas para distraerlo. Estoy segura de que_ _todo resultará como esperas._

Ella ni siquiera sabía ya lo que quería, pero recordando sus palabras la noche anterior, presionó sus uñas en sus palmas. De ninguna manera se humillaría. Alzó su barbilla.

—Por favor infórmele que no lo recibo.

—Así me gusta —dijo Esme—. Regresaré directamente para decirte su reacción.

Luego, Isabella regresó al escritorio, determinada a sacarlo de su mente, pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los recuerdos de su vals la noche anterior se mantenían invadiendo su cerebro.

_Alto_. No permitiría que los pensamientos sobre_ él _la distrajeran de escribir el panfleto. ¿Por quédebería perder el tiempo con un hombre que la había mantenido en suspenso durante años?

La palabra _suspenso_ incitó una idea. Muy a menudo, los caballeros fingían interés, sólo para arrojar las esperanzas de una pobre dama con apenas un pensamiento por el daño que habían hecho. La idea de dejar a esos bellacos arrogantes continuar ejerciendo control sobre las damas la enfureció. Sumergió su pluma y comenzó a garabatear tan pronto como pudo.

_Un caballero de sentido y educación no quiere nada más que casarse con una señorita gentilmente educada con un semblante agradable, de voz suave, y modales respetuosos._

_Tonterías._

_Con el riesgo de conmocionar a mis lectoras, me veo forzada a revelar la verdad. Si deseáis obtener una propuesta de matrimonio del caballero de vuestros sueños, debéis olvidar todo los consejos bien intencionados de vuestras madres._

_Imagino que muchas de vosotras estáis jadeando ante semejante idea escandalosa, pero admito que estamos viendo la cuestión sólo con un punto de vista femenino. Con el fin de establecer lo que un hombre quiere, primero debemos examinar su actitud hacia el matrimonio._

_No me entendáis mal. Los solteros saben que se supone que se casan para llevar a cabo su deber hacia sus familias. Sin embargo, repararéis en que la mayoría no tienen ninguna prisa por renunciar a su soltería. De hecho, están, en términos generales, decididos a permanecer solteros tanto como sea posible. ¿Por qué?_

_No desean prescindir de su vicio por la bebida, el juego, y las mujeres._

_No desesperéis. En los siguientes capítulos, revelaré los secretos para volveros irresistibles para incluso los solteros más decididos._

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Cuando Isabella contestó, un lacayo le informó que Lord Masen pedía su presencia inmediata en la sala egipcia.

Ella inhaló por la nariz.

—Dígale que estoy ocupada.

Después de que el criado se fue, caminó de regreso al escritorio con una sonrisa orgullosa. Lo dejaría cociéndose a fuego lento.

Repasó sus palabras e hizo varias correcciones cuando otro golpe sonó. Exasperada, caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta para encontrar al atribulado lacayo tendiendo una bandeja de plata con una nota. Isabella recogió el papel doblado y leyó el mensaje.

_**Mi Querida Impertinente Pupila,**_

_**O te presentas en la sala de estar en diez minutos o te perderás el resto de la temporada. Impacientemente tuyo, Edward.**_

—Un momento por favor —le dijo al lacayo. Entonces regresó al escritorio y escribió su respuesta en la nota de Edward.

_Mi Querido Guardián Dictatorial_

_Obviamente has olvidado los buenos modales. Es la prerrogativa de una dama rehusarse a ser convocada. Te recibiré otro día, siempre y cuando te presentes con unos modales de caballero._

_Nunca Tuya,_ Isabella_._

Después de instruir al lacayo para que le entregara su misiva, regresó al escritorio, pero la última edición de La Belle Assemble la tentó. Estudió atentamente los figurines, encontrando un vestido especialmente precioso para pasear adornado con listones rosados.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltándola. Esme se precipitó al interior, sus ojos brillantes.

—Mi sobrino está enfadado. Debo decir que tu respuesta fue muy inventiva, pero ahora debes venir.

Isabella dejó a un lado la revista y frunció el ceño.

—No me someteré a sus demandas.

—No debes presionarlo demasiado. Amenazó con devolverte a casa si no cooperas.

Edward probablemente quería deshacerse de ella para así poder pasar todo el tiempo de juerga y de libertinaje. No le daría la satisfacción.

—Oh, muy bien.

Siguió a Esme escaleras abajo. A pesar de su anterior bravuconada, la ansiedad de Isabella aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Cuando se acercaban a la sala de estar, desvió una mirada suplicante a Esme.

—No deseo verlo hoy. Es demasiado pronto.

—Mi sobrino fanfarroneará, pero no tienes nada que temer.

Ella no temía a Edward. Tenía miedo de sí misma, porque en lo profundo de su interior, un pequeño rincón de su corazón todavía dolía. Pero se prometió que nunca lo dejaría ver que la había herido. Respirando profundamente, entró con Esme a la sala de estar.

Edward se volvió de su contemplación de la momia falsa y unió sus manos a la espalda. Naturalmente los perros saltaron, ladrando y meneando sus colas. Edward les ordenó sentarse y caminó a grandes pasos a través de la lujosa alfombra. Llevaba puesto un abrigo verde cazador de equitación y pantalones color piel que abrazaban, cual guantes, sus piernas musculosas.

¿Por qué estaba admirándole cuando él la había humillado la noche anterior? Alzó la barbilla y le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—Ah, ahora percibo la razón para tu renuencia a saludarme —dijo. Ella le valoró con suspicacia.

—¿Perdón?

—Tienes un aspecto un poco demacrado, sin duda el resultado de tu indulgencia de anoche. Me atrevo que decir que estás lista para renunciar al vino para siempre.

Evitó su mirada fija porque no quería que él viera que su broma le dolía. Él se rió ahogadamente.

—Estás terriblemente malhumorada hoy.

Esme dejó escapar un suspiro disgustado y caminó hacia el sofá.

—Edward, bruto. No la molestes.

Isabella aspiró, determinada a simular que no le importaba. _Soy indiferente a él_. No le dedicó una mirada mientras marchaba hacia el sofá directamente al otro lado de su tía y se sentó en él. Por añadidura, cubrió un bostezo.

—¿No dormiste bien anoche? —le preguntó él. Nunca lo admitiría.

—Al contrario, dormí como la momia.

— Isabella, sabes por qué estoy aquí —dijo—. Oiré tu explicación y tu disculpa ahora.

—Edward, ella se disculpó ante mí anoche —dijo Esme—. Olvidemos esta cuestión.

—Una disculpa no lo dejara satisfecho —dijo Isabella —. Espera que yo me comporte humildemente.

—Espero que me digas por qué me engañaste anoche —dijo. Ella resopló.

—Actúas como si te hubiera hecho daño.

—Apenas te escapaste de arruinar tu reputación anoche —dijo él.

—Encuentro en extremo hipócrita de tu parte criticarme cuando tu reputación está firmemente atrincherada en el barro.

—Si estás pensando divertirme, está tristemente equivocada —dijo—. Tu hermano me nombró tu tutor, y tengo la intención de protegerte, te guste o no.

—Él debió haber perdido la cabeza.

—Creo que eso te describe anoche —dijo.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Esme—. Ella estaba sólo un poco achispada.

—Ella estaba ebria —masculló él.

—Si no hubieras actuado como un ogro maleducado anoche, nada de esto habría ocurrido — dijo Isabella. Él había hecho todo menos una declaración pública cuando había mirado fijamente sus ojos después de su vals. Entonces había negado cualquier sentimiento tierno hacia ella. Era un sinvergüenza despiadado.

—¿Me culpas por tu indiscreción? —dijo, su voz elevándose. Los perros gruñeron.

—Estás alterando a Caro y a Byron —dijo Isabella. Los perros gruñeron más fuerte.

—Callaos —gritó Esme.

Los perros comenzaron a aullar. Edward les ordenó cesar. Siguieron ladrando, haciendo latir las sienes de Isabella.

—Me ocuparé de ellos.

Esme se puso de pie. A pesar de su zalamería, los perros se rehusaban a obedecer. Entonces agarró dos panecillos de la bandeja del té, caminó hacia la puerta, y gritó:

—Galletita, galletita. —Los spaniels salieron aceleradamente de la sala de estar.

Después de que Hester siguió hasta afuera a los perros y cerró la puerta, Edward dio tres largas zancadas hasta que estuvo de pie a centímetros de Isabella.

—Ahora me explicarás, y no mentirás. Lo sabré. —Sus palabras de la noche anterior atravesaron su corazón nuevamente. _Lady __Isabella__ es prácticamente una hermana para mí._ Él sabía que él la había confundido a ella y a todos los demás en ese baile.

—Respóndeme —dijo.

Ella se levantó del sofá, rehusándose a permitirle gravitar amenazadoramente sobre ella, no es que eso hiciera mucha diferencia debido a que él era una cabeza más alto.

—Supones que pensé escapar del salón de baile para aviesos propósitos.

—Es un hecho, no una presunción —dijo.

—Dejé el salón de baile porque hiciste una escena cuando Mike me pidió que bailara. —Su mano había temblado incontrolablemente. Si sus amigos no hubieran intervenido, ella podría haber derramado lágrimas y haberse deshonrado.

—Pensé que tendrías la discreción de asumir la responsabilidad por tu pobreza de juicio —dijo

él.

—Me avergonzaste delante de mis amigas. —Delante de la alta sociedad entera. El sufrimiento la engulló. Todo el mundo había oído sus palabras. Otros que estaban cerca habían sonreído burlonamente. Y él había sido tan ciego que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le había hecho.

Él se mofó.

—Ah, ya veo. Te desilusionaste tanto que te fuiste corriendo para ahogar las penas.

Debía estar aliviada de que él no hubiera adivinado la razón verdadera por la que había dejado el salón de baile, pero su insensibilidad hizo el dolor mucho peor.

—Necesitaba algo para apaciguar mis nervios.

—Eso, querida, es una de las excusas más lamentables que alguna vez haya oído.

Ella lo miró furiosa, tentada a preguntarle cuál era su excusa por confundirla a ella y a todos los demás en el baile. Pero si expresara las palabras, él sabría que ella se había enamorado de él. Nunca le daría esa satisfacción.

—Diste un espectáculo. Mike es el hermano de mi amiga, y tú lo insultaste. No tenías derecho de rehusar en mi representación. —Realmente, habría alegado cansancio para evitar bailar con Mike, pero no tenía la intención de concederle _eso_ a Edward.

—Tengo todo el derecho —dijo en un tono bajo, peligroso—. Te mantendrás lejos de él. Ella no daba un ápice por Mike, pero no permitiría que Edward le diera órdenes.

—No trataré al hermano de mi amiga como si fuera un paria. Si deseo bailar con él, lo haré.

Los ojos de Edward llamearon.

—Si se te ocurre agregar a Mike a tu larga lista de conquistas, deberías pensártelo dos veces. Él no es uno de esos cachorros atolondrados que esperan cada palabra tuya. Estás fuera de tu territorio con él.

—No soy una jovencita recién sacada del aula —dijo ella—. Y tus preocupaciones por Mike son ridículas. Él nunca haría nada para arriesgar su reputación o la de su familia.

—Conozco al hombre. Él se ha arriesgado al escándalo repetidamente. Sus hazañas llegaron a su padre recientemente. El señor marqués lo está presionando para casarse con la esperanza de reformarlo... un esfuerzo desperdiciado, podría agregar.

—Ahora entiendo. Desapruebas las aspiraciones maritales de Mike porque la pérdida de un soltero podría incitar una avalancha matrimonial. Todos tus amigos disolutos te abandonarían por sus esposas. Un futuro tan solitario debe aterrar a un libertino como tú.

—Basta de estos disparates —dijo—.Mike es la peor clase de diablo. Él te ve como un premio. Lady Isabella la inalcanzable inflaría su rimbombante importancia. Confía en mí. Él es lo suficientemente inescrupuloso para ponerte en una situación comprometedora, y entonces no te quedara más remedio que casarte con él.

—Oh, estoy temblando de miedo —dijo ella, sin molestarse en esconder su sarcasmo.

—La seducción es un asunto serio.

—Dios del cielo, no tenía ni idea —dijo ella. Él tensó su mandíbula.

—No, claramente no la tienes o no menospreciarías la cuestión. Obviamente él pensaba que ella no tenía un cerebro en su cabeza.

—Aun si Mike intentara atraerme a una indiscreción, lo cual dudo seriamente, no soy tan tonta para caer en semejante trampa.

Su voz se elevó.

—Ni siquiera te darías cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que fuera muy tarde. O aceptas mantenerte lejos de él o haré preparativos para enviarte a casa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla?

—No permitiré que me pisotees toda la temporada.

—Haz tus maletas —dijo él entre dientes.

Su garganta se contrajo. Tenía la intención de enviarla a casa en desgracia. Todo el mundo en la alta sociedad chismorrearía sobre ella. Lastimaría a su familia. Algo caliente fluyó dentro de ella.

—Empacaré mis cosas, y luego me iré a la casa de Jessica. Su madre me dará la bienvenida, y estaré libre de tu tiranía.

—Si piensas que permitiré que permanezcas en la misma casa que Mike, estás equivocada. Ella se mofó y se alejó.

—No puedes detenerme.

Sus manos salieron disparadas. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras él encarcelaba la parte superior de su brazo.

—Eres demasiado inocente para comprender —dijo entre dientes.

—Me consideras ingenua, pero sé cómo pararle los pies a un hombre.

—Puedo demostrar que estás equivocada —dijo, su voz retumbando. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras la atrapaba con su intensa mirada. Ella se sintió como si la estuviera jalando cada vez más cerca, fascinándola como si ella fuera la presa y él el depredador.

Cuando él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, ella contuvo su aliento. Su pecho y sus muslos se apretaron contra ella, haciéndola demasiado consciente de su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Intentó resistir las sensaciones estimulantes corriendo a través de sus venas, pero sus rodillas y su determinación se aflojaron.

En ningún momento rompió el contacto visual con ella. Su respiración se volvió más ronca, más acelerada, y su aliento se atoró en su garganta. Se dijo a sí misma que apartara la mirada, que rompiera este hechizo sensual que él había lanzado sobre ella, pero el aroma sutil del almidón y algo más, algo masculino y prohibido, llenaron su cabeza.

Él inclinó su rostro hasta que su boca quedó tan cerca que su aliento susurraba sobre sus labios.

—¿Piensas que tu bravuconería detendría a Mike? Sus palabras atravesaron la neblina de su cerebro.

—Tú no asustas…

Él reclamó sus labios.

En sus muchos ensueños, había imaginado que la besaría tiernamente. No había esperado la urgencia, la pura hambre de su beso. Nada podría haberla preparado para la manera en la que devoraba sus labios. Supo que debería detenerlo, pero como él continuaba besándola, su capacidad de raciocinio se esparció por todos lados.

Cuando su lengua trazó su boca, sus labios se abrieron involuntariamente. Él se zambulló adentro, estableciendo un ritmo de avance y retirada. Ella asió sus solapas, sosteniéndose por su apreciada vida mientras sus rodillas temblaban. Ninguna de sus fantasías podría compararse a la realidad de su beso íntimo.

Él movió su mano hacia abajo por su columna vertebral y ahuecó su trasero, incendiando su piel. Ella trató de alcanzar sus hombros, necesitando más apoyo mientras él la presionaba más cerca. Su sangre se calentó a un ritmo frenético.

Él ahuecó su pecho y, a través de la tela de su corpiño, rodó su pulgar alrededor de su pezón. Un inesperado chorro de placer relampagueó a través de ella. Mientras su lengua llenaba de nuevo su boca una y otra vez, lo sintió endurecerse contra su vientre. Por un momento, la confusión la cautivó. Entonces, impactada, se dio cuenta de que él estaba excitado.

Una voz pequeña le dijo que lo detuviera, pero él atrajo su lengua a su boca, y la voz quedó en silencio. Estaba pérdida, indiferente a todo excepto a la irreflexiva necesidad que la recorría.

Él desprendió su boca, dejándola desolada. Una neblina se arremolinaba por su cabeza mientras ella lo contemplaba. Su mirada era más oscura y vidriosa, con una expresión que nunca le había visto antes.

**Hola (se que mis escusas ya no tienen sentido igual disculpen, adelantaron el final de mi semestre y mis profesores enloquecieron) ahora bien seguro estas semanas actualizare una vez x semana… y bueno ahora estos dos que quieren golpear o besar a Edward?**

**Gracias por los reviews y las alertas y favoritosss :D nos lemos pronto!**

**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de****VICKY DREILING****. Traducida por ****MR.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

_El código de conducta de una sinvergüenza:_

_Nunca dejes a la bestia asumir el control_.

Una densa niebla envolvía su cerebro. Su miembro tenso contra los límites de sus pantalones ajustados. Se consumía en llamas mientras la presionaba más cerca. Segundos antes de que la besara de nuevo, encontró su mirada. Los inocentes ojos chocolate que le devolvían la mirada lo barrieron como una gigantesca ola del mar.

Dio un paso atrás, respirando como un caballo de carreras. ¡Maldita sea! Había besado y tocado a Isabella.

Sus ojos tenían una expresión de asombro cuando se tocó los labios hinchados por sus besos. Probablemente nunca la habían besado antes. Su pecho ardía de vergüenza. Había perdido todo el control con la hermana de su mejor amigo. Condenada sea su alma al infierno.

Edward le dio la espalda y apretó los puños, tratando desesperadamente de someter su erección a fuerza de voluntad. Por amor de Dios, era su tutor. Emmet confiaba en él para protegerla. Y había fracasado miserablemente.

Los recuerdos de su padre acusándole hacía más de una docena de años hicieron eco en su cabeza. Eres un canalla inmoral.

Había demostrado que su padre tenía razón en varias ocasiones, pero nunca antes había tocado a una inocente. Sólo la peor clase de sinvergüenza se aprovecharía de una señorita joven y soltera.

Se acercó al aparador y vertió brandy en un vaso. Cuando bebió el licor, se quemó la garganta y le hizo lagrimear. La lujuria corriendo por sus venas poco a poco amainó, dejando un dolor embotado en su ingle.

¿Qué demonios le había poseído?

Recordó su ira creciendo por su negativa a tomar sus advertencias en serio. Entonces explotó, decidido a enseñarle una lección. Todo lo que hizo fue demostrar que no era mejor que Mike.

Dejó el vaso a un lado. Si alguien los hubiera interrumpido, no habría tenido más opción que ofrecerle matrimonio. No podía ni siquiera pensar en la reacción de Emmet.

Ahora mismo, tuvo que dejar a un lado la imagen de lo que podría haber sucedido y afrontar las consecuencias. Todo lo que podía ofrecer era una disculpa, pero las palabras huecas nunca podrían compensar lo que le había hecho.

Se volvió hacia ella, el rubor manchando sus mejillas le hizo sobresaltarse

—Te pido perdón. Esto no debería haber ocurrido.

Un brillo sospechoso le llenó los ojos, y volteó la cara como si no quisiera que lo viese.

—Yo... te lo permití.

Se despreció a sí mismo. Su primer beso debería haber sido suave y dulce, pero nunca tuvo la intención de besarla. Y ciertamente no contaba con el deseo que lo había consumido en el instante que sus labios se encontraron.

—No tienes la culpa.

Lo miró con una expresión miserable y apartó la mirada de nuevo.

Se acercó a ella queriendo ofrecerle consuelo, pero se detuvo en seco para no tocarla de nuevo.

—Yo soy culpable.

Después de pronunciar las palabras, recordó cuando había sorprendido a Emmet y a Rose en la biblioteca de Ashdown House hacía un año. En ese momento, había pensado que su amigo exageraba su culpabilidad. Ahora entendía exactamente cómo se había sentido Emmet.

Isabella soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

—No le contarás nada a mi hermano sobre nuestra indiscreción, ¿verdad?

La incertidumbre en su voz quemó su conciencia.

—Nada bueno resultaría de una confesión. —Las consecuencias arruinarían su amistad con Emmet y distanciarían a sus familias.

Isabella soltó el aliento como si sintiera aliviada.

Debería renunciar a ser su tutor, pero entonces tendría que explicar sus razones a Emmet. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Tu hermana se embriagó, y la castigué con un beso lascivo?

Él había cometido un grave error, pero eso no cambiaba su responsabilidad como su tutor. En todo caso, debía apretar las riendas para garantizar que ella se mantuviera lejos de los problemas.

—Todavía tenemos que resolver el problema del fiasco de anoche. Ella unió las manos en un firme apretón y se enfrentó a él.

—Ambos cometimos errores de juicio, pero los olvidaremos.

Examinó su inocente expresión un largo rato, no confiaba en ella.

—Para evitar problemas en el futuro, expondré mis expectativas. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Como tu tutor, es mi deber aclarar las normas de antemano. Ahora, regla número uno: no puedes aceptar ninguna invitación hasta que yo la apruebe.

Ella murmuró algo en voz baja, pero se negó a dejar que lo disuadiera.

—Regla número dos: No más de una copa de vino o jerez.

—¿Se me permite contar el número de brandy que tú bebes? —dijo ella, elevando la voz. No la dejó distraerle.

—Regla número tres: Ningún flirteo.

—¿Planeas coser mis labios?

Ignoró su sarcasmo.

—Regla número cuatro: voy aprobar todas tus parejas de baile de antemano.

—¿Tienes planes de hacer una audición? —dijo con voz muy dulce. Su réplica insolente le irritó.

—Me equivoqué al besarte, pero eso me lleva a la regla número cinco: Si algún otro hombre lo intenta, debes darle una bofetada y luego informarme, así podré matarlo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy una niña, y no me gustan las reglas.

—No he terminado —dijo—. Regla número seis: no tendrás nada que ver con Mike.

—¿Cómo voy a evitarlo si es el hermano de Jessica?

—Yo lo mantendré alejado —dijo. Ella hizo un sonido de exasperación.

—La siguiente regla la sé, me atarás con una correa.

—Siempre y cuando sigas las reglas, no habrá problemas. Ahora, esta noche, voy a escoltarte con mi tía al salón literario de Lady Morley. —Lo último que quería era perder una noche escuchando petimetres leyendo versos empalagosos, pero no tenía otra opción. Después de la debacle de la noche anterior, no se atrevía a volver a confiar en Isabella.

—Hace mucho tiempo que mi madre me metió en la cabeza las buenas maneras —dijo. Evidentemente, anoche habían volado de su cabeza.

—Si deseas permanecer en Londres durante el resto de la temporada, es mejor que sigas las reglas —dijo—. No habrá más oportunidades, mi niña.

—No soy tu niña. No, y nunca lo sería.

Edward se posicionó cerca del aparador en el abarrotado salón de Lady Morley y bebió una copa de brandy mientras observaba a los invitados deambular. Naturalmente, una media docena de jóvenes rodeaba a Isabella. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que eran jóvenes, intimidados por su belleza, y por lo tanto, inofensivos. Pero eran hombres. En el segundo que ponían los ojos en una mujer bonita, sus instintos primitivos tomaban el control, y su cerebro evocaba una imagen… una imagen desnuda.

El fuego encendió su sangre ante el pensamiento. Apretando los puños, se movió a rescatar a Isabella de esas miradas lascivas. Pero Lord Morley, un hombre corpulento, de mejillas rojizas, se le apareció dando tumbos. Edward dio un paso hacia un lado, derramando su brandy, apenas evitando una colisión. Dejó a un lado el vaso y sacó un pañuelo para secarse la manga húmeda.

Con aire altanero, Isabella se fue acercando a él, sus cejas delgadas elevadas.

—Apestas como una cervecería. ¿Cuánto brandy has bebido? Guardó el pañuelo.

—No estoy borracho. Ella se burló.

—Una prueba más de tu hipocresía.

—Has violado la regla número tres.

—Refresca mi memoria —dijo.

—No coquetear —gruñó. Ella resopló.

—Hablé con esos caballeros un breve instante. Son muy simpáticos.

—Bien, oh. —Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Mike, Jessica y Alice se dirigían hacia ellos. Sabía que Mike utilizaba a su hermana como excusa para involucrar a Isabella en una conversación. Decidido a frustrar al desalmado, Edward tomó el brazo de Isabella y la arrastró lejos de ellos.

—Suéltame —dijo.

Su mano se aferró con fuerza sobre los dedos de ella.

—No.

Ella miró por encima del hombro.

—Lo has hecho a propósito. Bueno, eso era evidente.

—Te llevo con mi tía.

—¿Después qué? ¿Tiene planes de encerrarme?

—No me tientes.

Cuando Edward pasó a los cachorros que habían coqueteado con ella antes, les dirigió una amenazante mirada de ni siquiera miréis a mi pupila. Sonrió con maldad por sus expresiones paralizadas, seguro que ahora mantendrían las distancias.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción hinchó su pecho. Ahora tenía el control completo de la situación. Por supuesto, probablemente se volvería completamente loco de aburrimiento mientras escoltaba a Isabella y su tía por la ciudad. Pero no iba a renegar de su promesa a Emmet.

Cuando llegaron con su tía, un delgado anciano, con poco pelo se acercó con una taza de té.

—Qué amable de su parte, Señor Carlise—dijo Esme—. Y aquí está mi sobrino y Lady Isabella.

Mientras Esme hacía las presentaciones, Edward se preguntaba dónde había encontrado a Carlise. Una vez más su tía coleccionaba extraviados dondequiera que fuese.

Lady Morley dio unas palmadas y pidió a todo el mundo encontrar asientos para que el evento literario comenzara. Edward se sentó junto a Isabella, preguntándose cuánto tiempo durarían las lecturas de poesía. Su tía había mencionado una cena de medianoche. Sacó su reloj, y con un gemido interno vio que eran sólo las nueve y cuarto. ¡Qué aburrida manera de pasar la noche!

Isabella se acercó más a él, llenando su cabeza de un ligero aroma floral. Demonios. Este asunto de ser tutor aturdía su cerebro.

—Si estás tan ansioso por irte, vete —susurró—. Tu tía y yo podemos volver a casa en un coche de alquiler.

Guardó su reloj.

—Me hieres. Y yo que pensé que deseabas mi compañía. Ella resopló.

Lady Morley sonrió.

—Ahora vamos a comenzar. Lord Mike ha accedido amablemente a leer uno de los sonetos de Shakespeare.

Edward bufó.

Isabella le dio un codazo.

—Deja de actuar como un alumno caprichoso —dijo en voz baja. Sonrió.

—¿Debo hacerlo?

—Silencio.

Mike se dirigió a la chimenea, abrió un pequeño libro encuadernado de cuero, y miró directamente a Isabella.

—¿Y si te comparo con un día de verano?

—Que original —murmuró Edward.

Isabella le golpeó fuertemente la mano con su abanico.

—Ouch —gritó, sacudiendo la mano dolorida interrumpiendo la voz monótona de Mike.

—Edward, granuja —dijo Lady Morley, con afecto en su voz—. ¿Te comportarás?

Le guiñó un ojo.

—Trataré de enmendar mis pícaros modales.

Cuando estallaron las risas, Mike entrecerró los ojos.

—Voy a empezar desde el principio para que podamos experimentar el verso como estaba destinado a ser escuchado.

Sin duda Shakespeare daba vueltas en su tumba ante la perspectiva. Mike se aclaró la voz.

—¿Y si te comparo con un día de verano? Eres más preciosa y…

Lord Morley, quien se había quedado dormido en el sofá, roncó. Su mujer le dio una patada en la espinilla. Él se irguió, mirando alrededor con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Los hombros de Edward se estremecieron, sabiendo que el siguiente verso le daría dificultades a Mike.

La mandíbula de Ramsey rechinó, pero obstinadamente continúo su lectura.

—Fuertes vientos sacuden... —Su rostro se acaloró mientras hacía una pausa. Isabella se llevó la mano a la boca.

Edward reprimió la risa y se deslizó en la silla. Esta noche resultaba ser mucho más entretenida de lo que había esperado.

Mike logró recitar el resto del soneto. Al terminar, Lady Morley se precipitó a la chimenea.

—Lord Mike, gracias por su conmovedora interpretación.

Mike se alejó hacia el aparador, se sirvió una copa de coñac, y lo bebió de un trago.

Dos caballeros más leyeron a Garret Wyatt y Marco Donne, respectivamente, Edward contuvo un bostezo más de una vez. Entonces, uno de los cachorros se acercó a Lady Morley. Con una brillante sonrisa, ella informó a todos que el señor C

Jacob Black deseaba leer su propia poesía.

El cachorro larguirucho se sonrojó mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su chaqueta. Fingió una expresión lánguida, una que debe haber pensado que era adecuadamente poética.

—Se titula La Dama de los rizos iluminados por la luna.

Edward ahuecó la mano en el oído de Isabella.

—Las cosas van animarse ahora —susurró.

—Eres incorregible —murmuró—. Es un joven muy agradable. Jacob respiró profundamente y dijo:

—La luna brillaba sobre sus rizos castaño chocolate. Por su belleza, las estrellas la declaran divina. Edward se acercó y apartó un mechón del oído de Isabella. Ella lo miró.

Jacob se detuvo para colocar su mano sobre su pecho.

—¡Ay! Mi corazón está lleno de aflicción.

—¿Es esta la parte donde se secan las lágrimas con un pañuelo? —susurró Edward.

—Shhh —dijo Isabella —. Te va oír.

Jacob bajó el papel y miró al techo como suplicándole un poder superior.

—¡Oh, diosa lunar, toda mi sueños sobre ti yo te otorgo!

Un puñado de aplausos siguieron. Los amigos de Jacob sonrieron burlonamente dándose codazos unos a otros. Sin duda tenían la intención de burlarse despiadadamente del mal poeta.

Después de otras cuatro lecturas aburridas, Lady Morley, se acercó de nuevo a la chimenea. Edward esperaba que fuera el momento para tomar un refresco.

Lady Morley sonrió con dulzura.

—Lord Cullen, tal vez le interese leer un verso o dos. Le sonrió.

—Muy bien. Voy a recitar mi favorito. Había una vez una señora con una inclinación por el whist, que bebían tanta cerveza que pi…

—Eso será más que suficiente, granuja —dijo Lady Morley.

Una hora más tarde en el ruidoso comedor, Isabella se reunió con Alice y Jessica en un rincón, lejos de otros invitados. Edward se sentó ante una mesa, engullendo emparedados. Satisfecha que no se preocupara, Isabella se volvió hacia sus amigas y les habló acerca de las reglas.

Jessica hizo una mueca.

—Ese diablo.

Alice suspiró.

—Es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Estoy segura que va a ceder una vez que se dé cuenta de que estás cumpliendo con las conveniencias sociales.

Isabella cambio de opinión sobre decir a sus amigas que ya había roto todas las reglas de conducta, cuando había caído en sus brazos. Había devuelto cada uno de sus besos y caricias como si fuera una... una cortesana. Los recuerdos calentaron su cara. Desplegó su abanico agitándolo para enfriar sus mejillas.

—Necesito vuestra ayuda con el siguiente capítulo del panfleto. ¿Cómo debe una dama volverse irresistible para los caballeros?

—Lady Esme mencionó implícitas promesas de… eh… seducción —dijo Jessica en voz baja.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

— Isabella, no debes incluir consejos indecentes.

Isabella ignoró la advertencia de Alice.

—Supongo que la dama podría dar al caballero una mirada sugerente. ¿Qué os parece?

Los labios de Alice se separaron.

—Creo que tus escrúpulos se han ido de vacaciones.

Estaba claro que Alice desaprobaría todas las ideas, así que Isabella dirigió sus preguntas a Jessica.

—¿Qué más puede hacer una mujer para seducir a un hombre?

—Coquetear —dijo Jessica. Isabella agitó la mano.

—Sí, pero necesito una idea que sea única. La mujer debe sobresalir entre un grupo de mujeres. ¿Qué puede hacer para ser original?

—La belleza triunfa sobre todo —dijo Alice con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. Isabella miró a Alice emocionada.

—Acabas de resolver el enigma. La belleza puede ser la atracción inicial, pero la belleza por sí sola no va a mantener el interés de un caballero, particularmente uno que se resiste al matrimonio.

—Eso serían todos los caballeros —protestó Jessica. Isabella continuó.

—Se dice que Ana Bolena no era una gran belleza, y sin embargo hechizó a cada hombre de la corte.

—Ana Bolena no es alguien a quien emular. Era una mujer horrible, manipuladora que cometió adulterio con el rey —dijo Alice.

—Se llevó la peor parte del trato. —Jessica hizo un gesto con la mano cortando la garganta.

—De todos modos, sabía cómo jugar con los caballeros para hacer que la desearan —dijo Isabella —. Necesito incluir ejemplos específicos.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron.

—Ten cuidado. Lord Mike se acerca.

Isabella echó un vistazo a la mesa, temiendo que Edward interviniese, pero se había desviado para hablar con un grupo de caballeros. Se regañó mentalmente. ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensara? Hablaría con quien quisiera.

Cuando llegó Mike, hizo una reverencia.

—Lady Isabella, por fin, tengo la oportunidad de hablarle.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mike, ¿no ves que mantenemos una conversación privada?

Ignoró a su hermana y mantuvo su mirada brillante en Isabella.

—¿Puedo estar al tanto de vuestras confidencias? Soltó la primera cosa que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Está interesado en la moda femenina?

—Estoy interesado en las mujeres, o debería decir en una dama en particular —dijo, su voz retumbando.

Dios mío. Edward había estado en lo cierto sobre las intenciones de Mike.

Isabella lanzó una mirada a Edward. Sin embargo, no había notado a Mike, pero pronto lo haría. La estuvo observando toda la noche y probablemente trataría de rescatarla de Mike y sus supuestamente perversas intenciones. Pero no tenía ningún deseo de permitir que la alejase de sus amigas.

Lady Boswood, la madre de Jessica, se unió a ellas y tomó el brazo de su hija.

— Jessica, te estaba buscando. Señorita Alice, hay algo que me gustaría discutir con usted también.

—Pero, mamá… —dijo Jessica.

—Haz lo que te digo —dijo Lady Boswood en un tono anodino.

Isabella las observó irse. Las maquinaciones de Lady Boswood obviamente suponían un problema, problemas casamenteros. Pero Isabella había evadido más de algún pretendiente no deseado y tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo ahora.

—Ha sido un placer, señor. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que hablar con Lady Esme.

—No se vaya todavía. —Le sonrió—. He esperado toda la noche para pasar unos momentos con usted.

¡Oh, Dios! No quería alentarle. Muchos caballeros la habían perseguido durante los últimos cuatro años, incluso siempre había embromado a cualquiera que se hizo demasiado ferviente. Había esperado que mermaran sus sentimientos, pero algunos caballeros eran olvidadizos.

—Es aún más hermosa que lo que recordaba —dijo Mike, su voz retumbando de cierta forma que ella sospechaba que era ensayada.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tiene a menudo problemas de memoria, milord?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpe?

—Me vio hace dos noches.

Se rió demasiado cordial.

—Quise decir más bella que el año pasado.

Comprendió, en aquel tiempo no le había prestado más que una fugaz atención.

—Estoy muy contento que fuera capaz de venir a Londres para la temporada —dijo—. Cuando Jessica me dijo que podría no venir por el confinamiento de la duquesa, no pude ocultar mi decepción.

Sólo había intercambiado con él algunas palabras amables el año pasado cuando había visitado a Jessica. Sin embargo, afirmaba estar ansioso por su presencia en Londres. Había lidiado con más de una persona con mucha labia y reconocía la falta de sinceridad cuando la oía.

—Me halaga mucho, milord.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, el truco de un granuja.

—Eso es imposible, milady.

Decidió hacer una salida elegante.

—Discúlpeme, por favor.

Pareció decepcionado.

—¿La he ofendido?

Debía andarse con cuidado porque era hermano de Jessica.

—No, pero quiero…

El labio de Mike se curvó mientras miraba más allá de ella.

—Aquí viene el tonto.

Frunció el ceño y miró por encima del hombro para encontrar a Edward caminando a grandes pasos hacia ellos. Entonces registró el insulto de Mike. Le devolvió la mirada indignada, dispuesta a darle una respuesta mordaz, pero habló antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

—No se preocupe. No voy a dejar que se interponga entre nosotros —dijo Mike.

—Lord Mike, asume demasiado.

Edward se adueñó de su brazo.

— Isabella, ven conmigo.

—Bueno, bueno, si es el bufón de la corte —dijo Mike.

La mandíbula de Isabella cayó. Deliberadamente incitaba a Edward.

—¿Celoso? —dijo Edward. Mike se mofó.

—¿De un payaso?

Desconcertada, Isabella miró alrededor del comedor abarrotado. Hasta ahora, nadie había notado a los dos hombres amenazándose el uno al otro. Pero quería evitar la confrontación antes de que fuera más allá.

—Caballeros, les recuerdo que son invitados de Lady Morley —dijo—. Insisto en que dejen las disputas y vigilen sus modales.

Mike hizo una reverencia.

—Perdóneme, Lady Isabella. No quise angustiarla.

Pero tuvo la intención de provocar a Edward. La animosidad entre los dos hombres crepitaba en el aire. Por supuesto, no habría ninguna disputa si Edward le hubiera permitido manejar sus propios asuntos.

—Ríndete, Mike—dijo Edward—. Mientras tenga un último aliento en mi cuerpo, o hasta que se congele el infierno no tienes una sola oportunidad con ella.

Isabella no dijo nada mientras el transporte rodaba, pero Edward podía oír su respiración agitada. Estaba furiosa con él. No le importaba lo que pensara. Bajo ninguna circunstancia le permitiría asociarse con Mike.

Su tía se mantenía inusualmente silenciosa. Anteriormente, cuando se habían marchado, Esme había enarcado las cejas al ver el cutis ruborizado de Isabella.

El coche se detuvo por fin. Edward abrió la puerta y descendió. Después de ayudar a las mujeres a los escalones, se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Te haré una visita mañana.

—Vamos a tener una discusión esta noche —dijo—. Esme, ¿nos concedes privacidad en el salón?

—Ciertamente, querida —dijo.

Demonios. Isabella estaba intensamente indignada, pero no le importaba lo que pensara.

Siguió a las damas en la casa y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, su tía lo miró a través de su monóculo.

—Sé amable, Edward.

—No soy yo quien pisa fuerte —respondió. Isabella le miró furiosa.

Edward miró a su tía.

—¿No deberías unirte a nosotros por el bien de la decencia?

—Estoy cansada, y dudo que desees que mi criada sea testigo. —Después de esa declaración, su tía deambuló hacia la escalera.

Isabella fue hacia la Sala egipcia. Edward llegó primero. Cuando abrió la puerta, pasó por delante de él.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

—Has ido demasiado lejos —dijo. Señaló el sofá.

—¿Nos sentamos?

—No. —Caminó de un lado a otro por delante de una momia de imitación, recordándole a su hermano, que tenía la tendencia a dar vueltas cuando estaba agitado.

—Creo que es bastante difícil tener una discusión cortés con un blanco en movimiento —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Se detuvo, sus faldas girando alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Estoy muy molesta contigo.

—¿En serio? —dijo—. ¿Qué he hecho exactamente para justificar tu ira?

—Lo sabes muy bien. Pensé que te liarías a puñetazos con Mike en el comedor de Lady Morley

Al ver a Mike hablando con Isabella, su temperamento casi estalló. El recuerdo de las depravaciones que Mike había dispuesto en una fiesta hacía mucho tiempo inundó el cerebro de Edward. Quería plantar el puño en la cara del patán por atreverse a acercarse a Isabella.

—No voy a permitir que Mike se te acerque.

Se señaló a sí misma.

—Eso es decisión mía, no tuya.

—Regla número seis: mantente alejada de Mike. Lo voy hacer, te guste o no. —El desagradable incidente reciente, en el club, reforzaba su creencia que Ramsey no había cambiado nada.

—Al diablo tus reglas —dijo.

—¿Das la bienvenida a sus atenciones? —dijo, alzando la voz.

—Si lo hago o no, no importa. Se acercó hasta ella.

—Con toda seguridad me importa.

—¿Crees que porque eres mi tutor tienes el derecho a controlarme?

—Tengo derecho a protegerte —dijo. Especialmente de Mike.

—No necesito tu protección, y con toda seguridad no te quiero encima de mí como un marido… celoso.

Él no estaba celoso.

—No estuve encima de ti.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste. Esta es mi cuarta temporada. ¿Cómo crees que rechacé los avances no deseados antes de que vinieses?

—Tu hermano —dijo.

—Nunca vigiló todos mis movimientos. Nunca.

—Me engañaste en ese baile. ¿Qué esperabas? Una risa triste se le escapó.

—Me tratas como si fuera una niña. Abra sus ojos, milord —dijo, extendiendo los brazos—. Soy una mujer adulta.

Su invitación resultó ser demasiado tentadora para ignorar. Su mirada recorrió lentamente su cuerpo. Cuando hizo el orden inverso en su inspección, se demoró en sus pechos antes de encontrar sus ojos.

—Ya lo veo.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Eres impertinente.

—Me has pedido que te mirase. —Claramente, no tenía idea de cómo los hombres eran de susceptibles a la sugestión, sobre todo cuando involucraba mujeres hermosas. Por supuesto, nunca le admitiría eso a ella—. Ten cuidado de no provocar un fuego que no seas capaz de apagar

—murmuró.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Luego le agarró de las solapas.

—¡Oh, señor! Estoy tan asustada. Por favor, soy una chica virtuosa. Le ruego que no me viole…

—Silencio. Los condenados criados te van a oír.

Soltó su levita.

—Cuidado con lo que dices.

Él resopló.

—Ahora te quejas.

—Admítelo. Desearías no haber accedido nunca a ser mi tutor —protestó.

Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. De alguna manera que tenía que hacerle entender.

—Vamos a sentarnos y hablar de una manera racional.

Se unió a él en el sofá, sentada tan lejos como le fue posible.

—Te di motivos para desconfiar de mí en la fiesta, pero no podemos seguir así.

—La confianza se gana —dijo—. Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejada de Mike y rompiste mi confianza otra vez esta noche.

—Él me arrinconó, y no quise causar una escena. Edward le dirigió una mirada severa.

—¿Cómo voy a saber qué dices la verdad? Ella puso su puño en su corazón.

—Estoy siendo honesta contigo. A pesar de lo que piensas, tengo un montón de experiencia en desalentar avances no deseados. Si me hubieras permitido manejar a Mike, podría haberle disuadido fácilmente.

—Soy tu tutor. Es mi deber velar por tu bienestar.

—Al enfrentarte a él, sólo lo has puesto más decidido.

—No lo entiendes. Es un maestro manipulador. —Y mucho peor. Ella estudió su rostro.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a Mike?

—Tengo una buena razón, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿Qué ha hecho que sea tan terrible?

No podía contarle la historia asquerosa de Mike.

—Vas a tener que confiar en mi palabra. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia él.

—¿Crees que soy demasiado delicada para conocer los detalles?

—No voy a ensuciar tus oídos. —Había estado sorprendido por la depravación que presenció hacía muchos años en la fiesta de la casa de campo. Una noche entró en salón de billar, sólo para descubrir a Mike follando a una mujer en la mesa de billar frente a una multitud de hombres animándolo. Él entrecerró los ojos y salió de allí.

Isabella lo miraba con ceño.

—Es hermano de mi amiga. Si le hiciera un desaire, sería como dar una bofetada a la cara de Jessica.

—Mantente alejada de él —insistió.

—¿Crees que se abalanzaría sobre mí? —preguntó con incredulidad. Su mandíbula se cerró de frustración.

—Quiere apaciguarte. Gradualmente te atraerá a su red si no tienes cuidado.

—¿Todavía crees que soy una ingenua colegiala?

Miró sus hermosos ojos color marron.

—Eres joven e inexperta.

—¿Crees que no he aprendido nada de la sociedad?

Midió sus palabras.

—Has vivido una existencia resguardada. Tu hermano te ha protegido por buenas razones. Hay hombres y mujeres que son mucho más mundanos, que se aprovecharían de tu inocencia. —Había aprendido la lección de la manera más difícil.

—Dame el crédito de tener el suficiente sentido para evitar los estafadores.

No entendía lo vulnerable que la hacía su falta de experiencia. Hacía mucho tiempo, había pagado un alto precio por su propia ingenuidad. Tendría que vivir con las consecuencias en silencio durante el resto de su vida.

—Edward, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Tengo un problema —bromeó.

—Me lo puedes decir —dijo.

No podía decírselo, literalmente, no podía revelar esos eventos a nadie.

—Mi confesión tomaría semanas, meses, quizás años.

—No lo dudo —dijo, sonriendo.

Incluso si quisiera desnudar su alma, no podía. Porque había otra persona involucrada, alguien de quien nunca podría hablar.

Buscó sus ojos. Apartó la mirada, incómodo con su escrutinio.

—Te inquieta que me suceda algo malo —dijo ella.

—Le prometí a tu hermano protegerte de los sinvergüenzas.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Te incluye eso?

Sus palabras traspasaron un lugar desolado dentro de él. Apartó la mirada, pero su corazón pareció bajar a su estómago mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día en que su padre lo enfrentó. El tiempo dio marcha atrás, y una vez más, su mundo estaba destrozado a su alrededor. Su pecho ardía de nuevo con miedo, recordó la vergüenza en la acusación indignada de su padre. Podría haber soportado el remordimiento de no ser por el miedo que había condenado a un inocente a una vida de sufrimiento.

—Edward—preguntó Isabella tentativamente.

Contuvo el aliento al comprender que había dejado caer la máscara. Por costumbre, plantó una sonrisa en su rostro y meneó las cejas.

—Cuidado con el lobo feroz que está al acecho en el salón.

Ella levantó las manos.

—Oh, qué miedo.

_Deberías tenerlo_.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Se levantó con él. Edward le hizo un guiño mientras hacía una ridícula reverencia.

La risa ronca de Isabella reverberó por toda su columna vertebral. Él mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que salió de la habitación. Sólo entonces dejó caer la máscara de payaso.

**Edward es un granuja incorregible y ahora le salta el sentido moral por Isabella, bueno veremos como sigue :D**

**Gracias por leer, por los favoritos y alerta y por supuesto por los comentarios :D**

**XOXO**


End file.
